Huella Imborrable (Segunda parte)
by JulietaG.28
Summary: Una vez fue usada y herida, pero el tiempo ha pasado y Candy espera del futuro, algo mejor a lo vivido con Anthony. Hay huellas imborrables, Terry lo demostrara, pues ha llegado su turno, de demostrar a la chica, que el amor, es algo que deja marca y que el pasado se disipa con el presente y un mejor futuro. CONTINUACION DE HUELLA IMBORRABLE (PRIMERA PARTE). Pasen a leer...
1. Prólogo

**HUELLA IMBORRABLE**

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**POR: JulietaG.28**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de **Candy Candy** son total y completa propiedad de _**Kyoko Misuki**_ y _**Yumiko Igarashi**_

== **PRÓLOGO =**=

…_**En los capítulos anteriores….**_

…**Meses atrás…**

…

-Si yo salgo mejor en las calificaciones, deberás cumplir la apuesta- dijo Neil

-¿Qué apuestas?- preguntó Anthony con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios.

-Debes llevarte a Candy a la cama- afirmo el de ojos maliciosos. Y Anthony sonrió, porque no podía perder. No había manera en que perdiera. Ni manera en que se llevara a Candy White a la cama.

…

…**Un mes después…**

…

Aun no estaba seguro de lo que la realidad ponía frente a sus ojos… pero era real, tan real como que su sonrisa era capaz de seducir a muchas, inclusive a las más listas… pero eso era imposible de creer, tan imposible que Anthony casi se iba de espaldas al ver lo veía. Había perdido. Había desperdiciado un mes, un mes entero en idioteces que lo hacían estar en donde estaba, en la ruina, en la derrota.

Delante de él, Neil reía, era sumamente gracioso, como su amigo desfiguraba su rostro ante la verdad que aun para él era graciosa. Había salido excelente en las calificaciones, al menos mucho mejor de lo que Anthony había salido. No podía evitar no estar feliz, sería un espectáculo épico lo que pasaría después….

Anthony debía cumplir una apuesta.

…

…**Una semanas después…**

…

-No soy como me pintan- afirmó Anthony delante de Candy en algún rincón de la biblioteca de la ciudad. Flammy la había dejado tirada aquella tarde y la rubia había tenido la suerte de toparse con Anthony Brower- Las chicas creen que cuando sales una vez con ellas, es porque casi casi deseas casarte y no es así. El amor es de dos, si uno no lo siente, no es amor… Yo puedo parecer un cobarde por huir de las chicas con las que he salido… pero no. Solo no he encontrado a quien me complemente y emocione de verdad….

-Lo siento- dijo Candy en tono sincero y apagado, estaba avergonzada, ¿Cómo había podido tachar a Anthony de algo, antes de si quiera conocerle?

-No te preocupes… estoy acostumbrado… no importa…. He oído que eres buena en la escuela-sonrió

-Así es….- respondió ella…

-¿Te molestaría ayudarme? Tengo que aprobar lo que reprobé

-Para nada. Con gusto te ayudare.

¿Y era acaso que no fue notorio? Pero aquel fue el inicio de una relación en la que… Anthony solo tenía un fin.

… _Momentos después, saliendo de la biblioteca_

Candy choco con alguien. Fue un ligero golpe.

Aquel con el que tropezó sonrió al verla. Sonrió como si acabara de ver, lo más hermoso y perfecto del mundo entero, y es que para él así era, el mundo era bello por Candy y la vida giraba en torno a ella, al menos la suya.

Terry sonrió, como solo sonreía al verla…

-¡Terry! Perdón- dijo Candy muy apenada

-Ja, ja, ja… no te disculpes Candy. Ten cuidado o podrías lastimarte al chocar con alguien

-Claro Terry, tendré cuidado- Ella sonrió y el mundo de él, se volvió paraíso-Bueno nos vemos, tengo que correr para estar lista, Albert llega hoy-

-Claro Candy, salúdame a Albert y también a Isaac

Candy se alejó dejando a Terry sonriente, feliz, vivo, por solo haberse cruzado un momento con el inglés. Y es que no era algo secreto –solo para Candy- que el joven heredero de los Grandchester, estaba enamorado de la hermana de uno de sus mejores amigos (Isaac White), Candy White, una chica que con solo verla, lo había cautivado y con el tiempo enamorado.

Se dio la vuelta cuando la perdió de vista. Justo a tiempo cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abría de nuevo y lo dejaba frente a frente con quien menos desearía estar, si quiera ver, para ser exactos. Con quien más odiaba. Con quien le era molesto, incluso el compartir el mismo aire. Anthony Brower.

-Grandchester- dijo el rubio con desdén y odio en su mirada. No muy alejada de la mirada que Terry mantenía, la felicidad anterior, palidecía contra esas miradas, muestras claras del odio mutuo que existía entre los dos.

-Brower….- respondió Terry

…

…**Semanas después…**

…

Ya no era secreto. Ya no era mentira…. Candy y Anthony mantenían una relación que era muy susurrada en las conversaciones de los estudiantes de su instituto. Candy y Anthony eran el tema de dolor e ira de Terry Grandchester, quien sin más, no podía aceptar el hecho de que la mujer más perfecta del mundo, estuviera saliendo con el imbécil más imbécil de la ciudad, del país, del mundo, de la galaxia, de todo lo existente y por existir.

Pero no era todo miel sobre hojuelas…

Al menos ya no.

Candy lloraba… no sabía cómo calmarse, si quiera como respirar con normalidad. Estaba asustada, desecha, destrozada, se sentía sucia, culpable, idiota, no tenía fuerzas, no tenía energías para ponerse de pie, ni si quiera, tenía la fuerza de vestirse y largarse de ahí. ¿Cómo es que era tan tonta?

Cuando vio que se trataba de un hotel… ¿Por qué no había corrido? ¿Por qué no había huido? Bien había podido correr hasta casa de Anne, hasta la suya, bien podía haber llamado a Terry, pedirle que fuera por ella, que como Isaac lo pidió, la cuidara… Sin embargo… No. No había hecho nada. Se había asustado y paralizado. Había dejado que Anthony la arrastrara ahí, había luchado por quitarse esas sucias manos de encima, sí. Pero aun así no había podido hacer mucho. Aun así había sido, no solo humillada y víctima de abuso, había sufrido maltrato y extorsión, violencia, física, verbal y moral…

Estaba destrozada, asustada, derrotada y acabada.

Y no sabía cómo. Ni de dónde. Pero tuvo las fuerzas para salir de ahí, para irse a casa, o al menos para llegar a un lugar seguro, un parque. Donde estuvo acompañada por las gente que iba y venía por ahí, por la gente que pasaba al lado de ella sin saber lo que momentos antes había sufrido una chica rubia e inocente, ilusionada con un hombre en piel de príncipe, pero con corazón de demonio.

Y no supo cómo, ni porque. Habiendo más contactos, habiendo gente con más confianza. Pero lo hizo. Llamó a Terry y le pidió que fuera por ella.

…

…**Semanas después…**

…

-Candy, estas embarazada.

…

…**Un mes después…**

…

Isaac y Albert no lo creían. ¿Cómo era así?

Candy estaba tirada en el baño, llorando y la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo se teñía de un rojo vivo apenas alcanzaba su vientre. Un rojo, que no podía significar nada bueno.

Candy había perdido al bebé.

…

**4 años después…**

…

-Adelante señorita White. El dueño le espera- anunció la secretaría dándole el paso a una enorme oficina. En la cual una silla le esperaba, solo observaba el respaldo, no había nadie, al menos de frente, el dueño del periódico para el que trabajaría le esperaba de espaldas, sentado en aquella silla.

Y no sabía cómo podía ser.

La silla giro. Un hombre apareció.

Terry Grandchester

…**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Hola a todos. Me es un gusto volver a estar aquí, con ustedes tras la pantalla. **** Pues, creo que muchas esperaban ya esta historia, lamento haber demorado tanto, pero escuela, familia, algunas rupturas en la estructura de vida normal, y claro, la falta de laptop, me hicieron imposible hacer que esto estuviera antes. **

**Pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta. Espero que les agrade, que esperen con ansias lo siguiente. Como siempre, tratare de llevar una actualización de una semana. **** Por lo general los días viernes. **

**Este es el prólogo, para quien ya olvido la primera parte, les dejo el breve resumen de lo ocurrido. Listas para el verdadero inicio? **

**Nos estamos leyendo. **

**Con cariño, su amiga. **

**JulietaG.28**

Notas:

-Los personajes que no correspondan a CANDY CANDY (la serie original) como, Isaac, Richard, Nicole, Laureen, Felicia, Eurídice, son total propiedad de **Asthareth, **autora de **El amor de la rosa eterna **(Fic de Candy Candy)

-**HUELLA IMBORABLE, **es una historia _original_ de **JulietaG.28. **


	2. Capitulo 1

**== Capitulo 1 ==**

Pasaron solo unos segundos. Un breve instante. Pero tal pareciera que para ellos dos, las cosas no eran así. El tiempo se había detenido en esa oficina, las manecillas se habían congelado y los sucesos a su alrededor no importaban.

Candy estaba boquiabierta y no sabía porque. Había viajado desde Chicago a Nueva York para empezar de cero una vida que le diera felicidad, graduada y lista para dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a lo que más le gustaba, el diseño gráfico. Había acudido a esa cita recomendada por su profesor de universidad. Se había apurado en llegar porque quería dar una buena impresión. Y finalmente, se hallaba ahí parada, esperando, expectante. Impresionada, en pocas palabras.

No era posible. Pero era real. El hombre que le daba la bienvenida, era simplemente cautivador. Sus cabellos castaños caían –como siempre- sobre sus hombros, dándole tanto un porte varonil como elegante, sedoso y oscuro. Sus ojos azul zafiro brillaban como siempre que ella los miraba, tenían una pisca de arrogancia, de egolatría, de vanidad, pero eran firmes, tiernos en lo profundo, hermosos de contemplar. Su porte era digno de un modelo, su presencia imponente como la de un príncipe. -_¿Qué te pasa Candy? ¿Por qué estás temblando?_- _Pensó para sí._

Terry sonrió. Nunca, ni en sus más profundos sueños, habría podido imaginar que ella estuviera ahí, frente a él. Nunca en sus más secretas fantasías, habría podido hacer espacio a la posibilidad de verla así de nuevo. Pero eso no importaba. Estaba ahí. Con su melena rizada y dorada, con sus ojos –_esmeralda_s- que tanta esperanza le transmitían, con sus pecas sobre la nariz, pecas que más de una vez, había deseado besar y contar tras cada beso. Con esa figura de diosa, con esa presencia de reina.

-_¿Qué pasa Terry? ¿Aun te emocionas con solo verla? Como siempre… cursi-pensó._

Alguno de los dos. No supieron bien quien, dejo escapar un suspiro. -¿_Acaso habían sido los dos_?- Y luego de eso, Terry carraspeo para tomar la palabra.

-Bienvenida señorita White- dijo el inglés y no supo porque, pero algo dentro de Candy se apagó, acaso… ¿Terry no la recordaba? -_¡Y porque debería!_- _se recrimino mentalmente la rubia._

-Mi nombre es Terry Grandchester, dueño del _The Bay Mirror _y próximamente su jefe- dijo en una sonrisa- Por favor, tome asiento- indicó al tiempo que se acercaba a la silla frente a su escritorio y la abría mostrando a Candy donde sentarse y acomodando en asiento, hasta que ella tomo su lugar. Volvió a su imponente silla y se sentó, tomó los papeles de Candy y fingió observarlos durante un breve instante, en el cual, ella había bajado la mirada, posándola sobre sus manos que mantenía sujetas en sus piernas y que parecía apretar. ¿Nerviosa?

-Bueno, su papeles están en orden, además de que viene recomendada por un profesor de la universidad de Chicago, me es obvio que es buena, tiene que serlo si está usted aquí, ¿Así que, que estamos esperando? He leído los artículos que sustentan su trabajo final en el último semestre, el diseño es grandioso, he quedado impresionado- la aduló. Y Candy se sonrojo, aunque no supo si era por las palabras o por la persona que le estaba diciendo todo eso. Terry sonrió con la reacción de la rubia, habían pasado los años, pero aun así, Terry era inmensamente feliz de ver la sonrisa de Candy.

Presionó un botón y solicito a su secretaría que condujera a la nueva diseñadora a su oficina y lugar de trabajo, implícito en esto, pidió atentamente que presentara a Candy a lo demás trabajadores. La secretaría entró entusiasmada, su jefe era siempre serio, callado, reservado, solo sus más cercanos amigos y compañeros acudían a él, muchos otros no, por miedo, por pena, o sabrá dios porque. Nunca había hecho aquello, nunca había solicitado tal trato. Y la secretaría quería saber porque. Siempre la había intrigado como aquel joven y guapo hombre, era tan misterioso y frívolo.

Candy y Terry se pusieron de pie. Ella le sonrió a él tímidamente. –_Un vuelo de mariposas se inició en el estómago del chico_- Él correspondió a medias en un sonrisa entre seductora y reservada. –_Por dentro ella era chocolate que se derretía al sol_-

-Bienvenida- le dijo Terry extendiendo su mano. Ella titubeó un segundo y luego la estrechó. -¡_Pum_!- Un choque de electricidad los recorrió al instante, una fuerza extraña los inundó. Sus manos cosquillearon pero no se apartaron, solo ellos creyeron sentirla, individualmente, sin saber, que había sido igual para ambos.

La secretaria rompió la magia. Abrió la puerta y pidió a Candy que la siguiera. Esta obedeció.

-Con permiso señor Grandchester- dijo con una voz tan aterciopelada y dulce como el inglés recordaba, con una melodiosa tonada en esas palabras, con un sonido tan hermoso para Terry, como si de música de dioses se tratara.

Acto seguido, Candy dio la vuelta y se fue. Sin embargo, antes de salir… un susurro. Un leve sonido que quizás ella imagino escuchar. –_Suerte Candy_- le había dicho él. Y una sonrisa se instaló entre sus labios, sin saber ¿cómo?, ¿por qué?

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**-**Terry, eres un cursi idiota enamorado- se dijo en voz alta, apenas se halló solo en esa enorme oficina. No se decía aquella frase porque se sintiera mal de volver a ver Candy, sino porque aun con el paso de los años, nada cambiaba en él. Su corazón estaba agitado, como si hubiera corrido un maratón entero. Se sentía feliz, feliz, enormemente feliz, como no se había sentido en años. Esa mujer, aquella nueva diseñadora gráfica era la única capaz de ponerlo así, enloquecidamente feliz, con solo compartir el mismo aire, el mismo espacio. Pasará el tiempo que pasara, el seguiría igual, perdido por ella, aunque la chica jamás lo notara.

Sonrió. ¿Cómo era posible? Él, tan guapo y refinado. Él, tan seductor y casanova. Conquistado. Por quien jamás quiso conquistarlo, por quien ni siquiera caía rendida ante sus encantos. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la conoció, tanto desde que se sintió atraído y con el tiempo enamorado, incluso con el corazón roto al saberla con el infeliz más infeliz que había conocido jamás… pero aun así, seguía ahí, aquel palpitar agitado, aquel respirar acelerado, aquel bombear de sangre apresurado…. Aquella felicidad imposible de explicar, pero palpable, notable.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Candy fue conducida al quinto piso de aquel edificio, de 7 pisos en total. En aquel espacio, laboraba todo el equipo encargado del diseño de las noticias, del espacio de las secciones de la organización de cada nota y claro, el equipo de fotografía que se encargaba en conjunto con los de diseño de dar vida y color al _The Bay Mirror_, para que cada mañana, una nueva y elegante, pero llamativa edición, envolviera a Manhattan.

La secretaría se encargó de dejarla hasta la oficina que le correspondería. Una no muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeña oficina. Un escritorio, una computadora, dos anaqueles, anteriormente, el diseñador gráfico había tenido ese espacio muy solo y apagado, trabajaba con lo que había, con su computadora portátil controlaba su pequeño mundo y su alrededor no importaba. Pero eso Candy no lo sabía, y la primera idea que le cruzó la mente, fue adornar aquel lugar, quizás una linda plantita o una foto sobre el escritorio, quizás ella y Albert e Isaac, quizás sus padres, porque estaba decidida a dar lo mejor de ella y el espacio tenía que ser el perfecto para ello.

Igualmente, la secretaría tuvo la amabilidad, de presentarle a algunos reporteros que pasaban por su camino, al encargado de las impresiones diarias, a algunos fotógrafos callejeros que frecuentaban el periódico queriendo obtener un poco de dinero en la venta de sus trabajos.

Cuando la secretaría se retiró Candy emparejo la puerta y se sentó frente aquel escritorio que debería ocupar desde ese día. Miró a su alrededor, solo había un ventana, no muy grande pero no tan pequeña, por ella podía observarlo todo, daba justo al frente del edificio, hacia enfrente una calle repleta de carros y si miraba justo abajo, la entrada, personas saliendo, entrando.

_¡Toc! ¡Toc! –_Llamaron a la puerta_- _Candy dejo de observar por la ventana y prestó atención a la puerta. ¿Quién podría ser? Se preguntó.

-Adelante- Pidió. Un chico se asomó entonces, con algo de timidez, mostrándose poco a poco, hasta entrar a la oficina. Era alto, de cabellos negros intensos, tenía unos ojos oscuros, aunque no se observaba si eran negros o cafés, pues unos anteojos los cubrían. Tenía una linda sonrisa. Vagamente familiar….

-Hola Candy, un placer verte nuevo- dijo el chico. ¿Cómo podía no reconocerlo? Candy deseaba darse de topes contra la pared. Habían pasado 4 años desde que no veía a sus amigos de la preparatoria, pero era exagerado el hecho de que tampoco había visto a sus primos. Archie y Stear. Ahora, de nuevo estaba ahí, Stear, el mismo que tantas veces la había hecho reír y que la quería tanto como si fueran hermanos.

-¡Stear!- exclamó ella y se acercó al joven para abrazarlo, un abrazo que fue correspondido. Un abrazo que la hizo sentirse en familia, acompañada.

-¿Cómo has estado Candy?

-Muy bien ¿y tú? No he sabido nada de ti y Archie en todos estos años….- comentó algo triste.

-Nosotros no hemos sabido de ti tampoco. Durante el verano después de la graduación y antes de venir aquí te buscamos unas semanas, pero Albert nos negó el verte, luego Isaac alegó que habías salido de viaje.

Era cierto. Candy había estado recluida en casa una semana, en lo que su cuerpo se "medio" recuperaba del daño que el aborto había causado, luego de eso, había viajado con su tía Elroy a un pequeño lugar llamado Lakewook. Había pasado alrededor de dos semanas ahí, con las frecuentes visitas de un psicólogo de renombre que la ayudo a pasar el shock. Por supuesto, no había nadie que supiera lo ocurrido, solo Elroy, Albert e Isaac. Quizás Anne, pero ella había tenido que marcharse a Nueva York antes de que Candy viajara a Lakewook, como buena amiga se había preocupado y había insistido en tener noticias frecuentes, noticias que después de un tiempo se perdieron…

-Fue un verano muy ocupado, luego de eso el entrar a la universidad. Ya sabes, creo que todos perdimos contacto…. ¿Pero cómo es que estás aquí?- preguntó la rubia, queriendo no solo saciar sus dudas, si no también desviar el tema.

-Pues me complace informarte, que la razón de que este aquí es bastante agradable. Tú y yo estaremos trabajando codo con codo, me presento formalmente- dijo en una enorme sonrisa-Soy Stear Cornwall, jefe del departamento de fotografía del _The Bay Mirror._

-¡¿En serio?!- Candy estaba emocionada, dos sorpresas en un mismo día, dos grandes alegrías. Volver a ver a Stear y no solo eso, si no también trabajar con él y la segunda… ¡CLARO! Volver a ver a Terry…

Abrazó a Stear de nuevo y fue correspondida.

En las horas que siguieron, Stear llevo a Candy por todo el periódico, le presento a varios colegas del área de fotografía, a los reporteros de mayor renombre, Luisa, una chica de aspecto nada confiable, que laboraba como reportera de espectáculos, Charlie, un desaliñado reportero de deportes, Michael, en la sección de ciencias, Tommy, el pequeño Tommy, fotógrafo callejero, muy buen trabajo para tener solo 19 años. Candy no pudo evitar figurar en su mente al conocido súper héroe, _Spider Man, _en su versión más joven, oculto tras el pequeño cuerpo de aquel muchacho.

Y por supuesto, se toparon con la mano derecha del dueño del periódico, aquel joven alto y elegante, de porte de príncipe y mirada de duque. De ojos soñadores pero seductores, alguien a quien Candy conocía bien, de toda la vida, su primo, hermano mellizo de Stear, Archie.

-¡Que sorpresa verte por aquí! – le dijo el castaño solo con verla

-La sorpresa es mía Archie- dijo Candy al abrazar a aquel muchacho. No supo porque, tampoco como, pero… algo la hizo sentirse en el pasado, rodeada de tanta gente conocida, Archie, Stear, Terry, sintió _segura. _Como no se sentía, desde hacía mucho, porque cierto era que había recibido ayuda, que había sido tratada, pero nadie sabía que a veces, hay huellas, muy difíciles de borrar. Desconfianza, por ejemplo.

… …. ….

Con el paso del día, Candy se sintió más cómoda en aquel lugar. Salió del periódico con rumbo a su departamento, acompañada por una nueva amiga, Sandra. Reportera de política, castaña, alta y muy guapa, quien según sabía vivía a solo do cuadras de donde Candy.

En el trayecto a casa, Sandra había hablado mucho de como eran las cosas en el periódico, le había dicho que Archie, era un chico sumamente guapo, al que más de una vez había intentado conquistar, pero que nunca fue un blanco seguro, dado que Archie tenía novia, desde la universidad. –_Candy se preguntó si sería Eurídice, antigua novia, aunque no estaba segura de que ella estuviera en Nueva York, según sus recuerdos, ambos habían terminado_-

Se enteró de que junto con Archie, Stear, eran los únicos que conocían a la perfección a Terry.

-Terry es siempre muy callado, casi nunca habla con nadie, su oficina es todo un misterio para muchos en el periódico, le gusta estar solo, no le conocemos ninguna novia, ni siquiera su secretaria, Archie entra y sale de su oficina a cada rato, Stear haría lo mismo si no tuviera tantas fotografías que ver, casi siempre sale tarde la oficina, también dicen que siempre solo. Es un chico tan guapo, como para ser tan amargado, pero no podemos quejarnos, es un magnifico jefe, siempre ha sido servicial con quien le ha externado algún problema, aunque no muy afectivo o cercano a todos. Creemos que le falta una chica que lo ablande- Sandra rió y Candy también, pero solo luego de pensar, tratar de recordar. ¿Ese era el Terry qué conocía?

-Candy, ahí está el súper mercado, ¿me acompañarías a hacer unas compras antes de que lleguemos a tu edificio?- preguntó Sandra cambiando de tema.

-Claro, vamos- dijo la rubia en una sonrisa.

Entraron al súper mercado, fue cuando Candy notó que tenía que comprar suministros para la semana o moriría de hambre. Compraron frutas y verduras, leche, cereal, algunos enlatados y también yogurt y leche. Sandra vivía con su padre, un marinero retirado muy tierno y amigable, quien al tener que retirarse de su ocupación había entrado a trabajar en los negocios propios.

Luego de sus grandes compras, salieron del súper con varias bolsas de plástico en las manos. Al doblar en la esquina. Candy chocó con alguien y una bolsa cayó al suelo, dejando caer lo que había dentro.

-Perdona- le dijeron. Candy no miró, se dedicó a recoger lo que estaba tirado, mientras respondía-

-La culpa es mía, debía fijarme

-Deberías hacerme caso cuando te digo que puedes chocar con alguien y lastimarte- Candy alzó la vista y se sorprendió. Terry estaba ahí. Recogiendo junto con ella lo que se había caído, frutas más que nada, la última de ellas estaba en medio de los dos. Y la tomaron al mismo tiempo. Y sus manos se rozaron.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno, aquí esta, el primer capítulo de esta linda continuación. Espero que les guste y que se queden picadas, para esta historia tengo grandes planes y muchas ideas. _

_Pues, respondiendo algunos reviews que llegaron, me temo que he de anunciar a la chica que me pidió escribir Forever Black, que esto no es posible, la historia no es mía, no puedo adueñarme de ella y crear algún problema con su autora original que tengo entendido es Cellyta G. Lo lamento querida, pero de ella depende continuarla o abandonarla. U.u Mil disculpas._

_Igualmente, si chicas, a todas las que me pidieron no estancar esta historia, les informo que eso no pasara, suelo tardar a veces por la escuela, y anteriormente por problemas de salud, pero eso no significa que esto quede inconcluso. _

_Las actualizaciones serán los días __**VIERNES**__ de cada semana. Cada semana, tratare de poner un capitulo en línea, si llego a fallar, prometo subir a la brevedad posible el episodio que corresponda._

_Espero que continuemos entusiasmadas con esta historia y que no me abandonen. Que sigan conmigo como han estado hasta ahora. Gracias._

_Si gustan dejar algún review es aceptable, leere cada comentario con animos para mejorar lo que se tenga que mejorar e inspirarme con sus lindas palabras de aliento._

_Su amiga. __**JulietaG.28**_

_**Gracias a:**_

_**CANDY, Alizz G.a, Iris Adriana, GUEST, Darling evening, MARY OLVERA, ferchita diaz, LizCarter, tettycandy, Laura GarndChester, skarllet northam**_

_**NOTAS:**_

_-_Sandra aparece en la serie original, cuando Candy llega a América después de viajar con Cookie desde Inglaterra, por tanto es un personaje propio de Misuki e Igarashi.

-Euridice antes mencionada es un personaje propio de Astareth, yo lo ocupo sin intenciones de hacerlo mio.

-Spider Man, es un famoso super héroe americano creado por Stan Lee, registrado bajo la marca Marvel.

-Tommy y Charlie, también son propiedad de Misuki e Igarashi.


	3. Capitulo 2

== **Capitulo 2** ==

Fue solo un leve toque, un mero roce. Pero basto para que la electricidad corriera a través de ellos, para que sus cuerpos reaccionaran. Nervios. Un leve temblor. Quizás un sonrojo que Candy trató de contener, quizás una sonrisa que Terry no mostró. ¿Por qué habrían de?

Luego una mirada. Y una fusión. Azul zafiro. Verde esmeralda. Juntos en un color infinito y hermoso, dos tonos mezclados en uno para dar paso, a una hermosa combinación, que no era real, pero estaba ahí.

Terry rompió la conexión.

-Lo siento- susurró- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó en voz alta, con una tierna mirada. No podía quitar los ojos de encima.

-Creo que tiene razón debería tener más cuidado, lo siento joven Grandchester- se disculpó Candy. Hablaba de usted, ¿cómo podría osar, tutear a su jefe?

-Ja, ja, ja, tienes suerte de que fuera yo, otro no estaría aquí, recogiendo- dijo él inglés queriendo que Candy hablara con el como lo que eran -_¿Qué eran?_- Viejos conocidos -¿_Era correcto_? ¿_No_?-

-¿Usted no frecuenta estos lugares, verdad jefe?- dijo Sandra. -_¿Si recuerdan? Ella estaba ahí- _Terry la miró al tiempo que se ponía de pie junto con Candy. Sonrió. Por primera vez a alguien que no fuera de su círculo social.

-De echo sí, vivo por aquí, olvide unos documentos para la edición de hoy, pero creo que los he perdido no están en casa- cerro un ojo y se rasco la cabeza apenado. _Mentira._

-¿Vive por aquí?- se sorprendió Sandra. Aunque no sería raro. Era uno de los mejores barrios, aunque bien se sabía que la familia Grandchester, tenía mucho más dinero para pagarle a su heredero un mejor hogar en un mejor lugar, quizás lo más caro de Nueva york.

-Así es. Tengo un departamento por esta zona, salí de rápido de la oficina, así que ando a pie- sonrió- ¿Ustedes, viven por aquí?-

-Yo vivo a dos cuadras de aquí, Candy vive a unos 30 minutos- respondió Sandra

-Ya veo, bueno, ya que me topado con ustedes, por favor, permítanme ayudarles, las acompañare a casa- anunció el chico y las dos abrieron los ojos grandes como platos y las bocas formaron "o" sin poder evitarlo.

Terry tomó las bolsas de manos de Candy y también las de Sandra. Las chicas se miraron sorprendidas. Sandra estaba más que atónita, ¿Cuándo en sus más locos sueños, habría podido imaginar que Terry Grandchester les ayudaría con las compras?

Comenzaron a caminar por detrás de Terry, hasta cierto punto se adelantaron un poco para guiar al inglés. Estaban por llegar al edificio donde Sandra vivía, cuando Terry habló:

-¿Y cómo está el trabajo hoy en día?- preguntó a Sandra- En el área de política ha de ser difícil encontrar un descanso- comentó

-¿Sabe en qué área laboro?- preguntó muy sorprendida la chica

-Por supuesto, Sandra, de política, antes enamorada de Archivald Cornwall, ¿o me equivoco?- Sandra se sonrojo ante la mención de Archie.

-No, no se equivoca- respondió

-Ja, ja, ja, no te sonrojes, lo mencione para liberar la tensión. Soy su jefe, claro que conozco al personal del periódico, aunque ustedes crean que no- sonrió.

Llegaron al edificio donde Sandra vivía, una vivienda no tan extravagante pero de muy buen gusto, Terry insistió en subir hasta el departamento a dejar las bolsas, pero Sandra se negó. –_La chica no salía de la pena, ¿Cuándo Terry Grandchester habría hecho semejantes cosas? Algo raro pasaba._-

Una vez que Karen se fue, Terry siguió cargando las bolsas de Candy, sin embargo, anteriormente había estado caminado por delante de las señoritas, esta vez, se retrasó un poco, no fue al lado, si no, aun lado de Candy.

La rubia estaba nerviosa y no sabía explicar el porqué. ¿Cuántas veces no había estado en compañía de Isaac y Terry? Además, conocía al heredero Grandchester desde la escuela primaria. ¿Qué razón tenía para estar nerviosa? No sabía. Pero así era.

Terry rompió el hielo.

-¿Así que diseño gráfico?- comentó- Es una pena, mis pronósticos siempre volaron por el área de la enseñanza o de la medicina-

-¿Me recuerda?- se sorprendió Candy

-Ja, ja, ja, ¿Por qué todos creen que conozco a nadie?- rió- Claro que te recuerdo pequeña pecosa, hermana de Isaac y Albert, mejor amiga de Anne, la chica que en secundaria gozaba trepar por los árboles. Ja, ja, ja como no recordarte-

-_¿Acaso no olvidas algo Terry?- se preguntó a sí mismo- ¿Qué tal…? Candy White, la mujer más hermosa que ha pisado este planeta, la chica que tanto amaste y que tanto te hizo sufrir cuando se enrolo con Brower, puede ser… ¿La chica que aun ahora te tiene como estúpido, te hace caminar por llevarla a casa y que las manos te suden?- se dijo._

-Esa soy yo- comentó la rubia con una sonrisa

-¿Tú….? ¿Te acuerdas de mí? - preguntó el inglés, que vagamente esperaba un sí, por respuesta, no algo tan detallado como lo que vino a continuación

-Terry Grandchester, mejor amigo de Archie Cornwall e Isaac White, gran estudiante y capitán del equipo de americano en la preparatoria, dueño del periódico más famoso de Nueva York, soltero más codiciado en prepa, modelo perfecto de novio de todas las señoritas del instituto y ahora mi jefe- rió

-¡WOW!- exclamó- Y yo que creía que nunca había reparado en mí-

-Ja, ja, ja es imposible no hacer eso, estabas siempre con mis primos y hermanos, me cuidabas de lejos cuando Isaac te lo pedía, no creas que no sabía y tu nombre estaba en boca de todas. No conozco una sola chica del instituto que no haya deseado salir contigo- Candy rió.

-_Excepto tu- _pensó Terry. Pero una risa melodiosa lo hizo alejarse de aquel triste pensamiento y verse atrapado por una música hermosa, una risa, que el pasado había disfrutado una sola vez, porque fue solo en una ocasión en que ambos habían reído juntos.

Candy se sorprendió, cuando a su risa se unió la de Terry. Una risa aterciopelada y varonil, hermosa y arrullante. Miró de perfil, Terry entrecerraba los ojos cuando reía, la luz de los rayos del sol se reflejaba justo en su rostro, hacía brillar sus cabellos y le daba más vida a su piel blanca. Guapo, pensó. Y se sonrojo.

Continuaron caminado al tiempo que charlaban, Terry comentaba cosas acerca de la oficina, del cómo le entusiasmaba la idea de que el periódico fuera no solo nacional, si no que se abriera a la industria internacional. Candy apoyo sus ideas, cerrando el argumento con la firme promesa de apoyar y estar para Terry. Un sentimiento cálido se instaló entre los dos. Siempre amigos por un terciario…. Ahora, una amistad forjada por azares del destino que los ponía en mismos caminos. Cuando llegaron al edificio donde Candy estaría viviendo, Terry la acompaño hasta la puerta del departamento, incluso entró a dejar las bolsas sobre la mesa, pero se negó a quedarse, se sentía en las nubes y no sabía porque, sentía que aquello era producto de sus más internos deseos, de sus más fantasiosos deseos. Y de quedarse, probablemente se acostumbraría y volvería a enamorarse de ella, como tiempo atrás. Así que se retiró.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Candy se sentó en la sala, a aterrizar. Nunca antes, nadie, había logrado ponerla así de nerviosa, había logrado que sonriera con tanta espontaneidad. Al menos nadie después de lo que había vivido. Porque si había alguien.

Alguien quien la había hecho imaginar una linda historia, alguien que la había arrullado en la más linda canción, hasta tenerla dormida y una vez en sus brazos, había sido aterrizada al mundo real, donde las cosas no eran sueños, si no pesadillas. Anthony, lo había logrado y la había destruido.

No quería sentirse igual, en un sueño y en una pesadilla después. No deseaba caer de nuevo ante nadie. Pero… había algo, en lo que sentía en ese momento, que se sentía distinto, más cálido, más aterciopelado. Más…. Terry.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Terry continuó caminando por las calles a paso lento. Todo había sido mentira, desde que se asomó a la ventana de la oficina había visto como Candy dejaba la oficina, aquel día se iba temprano, no era muy tarde, el sol apenas se iba a ocultar. Y el no había podido oponerse al instinto de seguirla y lo había hecho bien, hasta que ella y su amiga se perdieron, no sabía si había entrado al súper mercando o si habían entrado a alguna otra tienda y rodeó el lugar, hasta que al terminar su recorrido, tropezó, con Candy.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Ese rápido palpitar en su corazón, ese acelerar de su respiración. Su nerviosismo, sus manos sudorosas. El mismo idiota adolescente que se muere por una chica. La única en su vida. No quería, no deseaba de nuevo ser aquel cobarde. Había pasado años haciéndose a la idea de que siempre, por delante de él, estaría otro, su peor enemigo, la peor escoria de ese mundo, pero afortunado al haberla ganado, aunque ella no era un premio, más si un hermoso tesoro. No quería ser otra vez aquel chico del pasado, cobarde por no interponerse y pelear por ella, por no haber luchado como se debía, por haberse rendido a penas la supo con otro. Idiota por seguirlos con la mirada al verlos, por envidiar a aquel rubio, por seguir babeando por quien jamás lo miró.

Pero si lo había hecho. De eso se daba cuenta, ella si sabía de su vida, de su existencia más allá de la amistad que el mantenía con su hermano. Ella si lo conocía y lo había elegido. Aun no sabía porque.

Aquella tarde fría, aquel momento en que su celular sonó con una llamada de ella, con una pedida de rescate. Aquel instante en que la vio tan vulnerable y quiso protegerla. Aquella forma de repelerlo. Nunca supo que le había pasado, Isaac no le había dicho nada. Y luego el contacto se perdió cuando Terry partió a Nueva york. Jamás supo, jamás sabría. Pero quería conocer al menos una cosa: ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué su número?

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-_**Al otro día. Medio día**_-

-¿Qué pasa Sandra?- preguntó Candy

-Ha llegado- dijo ella, al tiempo que salía del departamento de diseño gráfico y se instalaba en la puerta, a observar. Mirada fija. Un solo punto. El elevador. Tarde que temprano tendrían que abrirse esas puertas y quien había llegado debería salir, encontrarse con Stear, tenía que pasar. Y Sandra no era la única expectante, otras señoritas también miraban inquietas. Candy se unió.

-¿Quién debería llegar?- preguntó.

-En nuevo reportero. Terry anunció su llegada hace un mes, todas hemos esperado. Viene de la universidad de Cambridge, en Inglaterra. Le esperábamos desde ayer, pero no apareció. Hoy es el día. Lo mejor de todo no es eso, si no él, puedo jurarte que es incluso más guapo que Terry Grandchester.

-_Quizás exageras_- pensó Candy en una sonrisa. ¿Habría alguien más guapo que Terry?

Las puertas se abrieron. Stear aún no salía de su oficina, así que el recién llegado tuvo que bajar del elevador para esperarle. Y ahí estaba. Un suspiro. Alto, de piel blanca, cuerpo atlético, ojos azules, un azul tan hermoso como él agua del mar. De sonrisa perfecta, de mirada seductora y segura.

Candy tembló. Ahí estaba. Tan parecido. ¿Sería quién pensaba?

Una mirada más. No, no era. Algo en aquel hombre era distinto a lo que creía, eran benevolencia, era calidez. Sin dudar, Candy conocía el nombre de aquel chico, mucho antes de que Sandra lo mencionara.

-Richard Brower- anunció la castaña. Y Candy rió internamente: "_No, Terry es aún mucho más guapo_" pensó.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

¡Hola!

Bueno, este capítulo es algo corto. Como pueden notar ha sido publicado antes del día viernes. TRATARE, de subir otro el viernes o el fin de semana. Espero que esto les guste y que se queden picadas. Vamos avanzando, yo sé que lo que verdaderamente desean, es ver a Candy y Terry juntos.

Para quien preguntó, si, Anthony deberá a aparecer. Lamentablemente para quien lo odia, es un protagonista más de esta trama.

Si gustan dejar sus reviews, con cosas buenas o malas, por favor, todo es aceptable. Mejorare lo que no os guste y puliere aquello que ya es de su agrado.

Nos estamos leyendo.

**Su amiga. JulietaG.28**

**GRACIAS A:**

**CANDY, Alizzzz G, LizCarter, Mako, analiz**


	4. Capitulo 3

== **Capitulo 3** ==

(Breve Resumen)

_Richard Brower. Nacido en Chicago, Estados unidos, era el hijo menor de la familia Brower, aunque fuera por 2 minutos. Hermano gemelo de Anthony Brower, Richard y Anthony, eran personas completamente opuestas. Una vez en la pubertad, Richard se distancio de su hermano cuando una chica se interpuso entre ambos, quedando Richard vencedor, ¿quién? Nicole Marcous para ser exactos. Pero su historia no llego al final feliz que todos esperaban, una hermosa pareja tan enamorada lo merecía pero el destino jugó otras cartas y envió a Richard a estudiar a Cambridge, Inglaterra, becado en futbol americano. Para terminar decidiendo una carrera en el reportaje, en la especialidad de criminología. En tiempo presente, Richard regresó a Estados Unidos para comenzar su vida laboral en el The Bay Mirror, periódico perteneciente a uno de sus mejores amigos de toda la vida, Terry Grandchester. Claro que antes, hizo una breve pausa a su viaje, pasando a recuperar, la otra mitad que le faltaba. Nicole y Richard una vez más juntos, esperan de la vida, un mejor desenlace a su historia. _

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**-**¡Richard! Perdona la demora- se disculpó Stear apenas salió del departamento de diseño y fotografía y se reunía con su amigo.

-Ja, ja, ja, ¿mucho trabajo? Me iré haciendo a la idea de que Terry no me dejará descansar ni siquiera el primer día- rió Richard

-Yo que tú, no reiría, tu club secreto de admiradoras se desmayara si tan pronto empiezas a parecer irresistible- comentó Stear con mofa y Richard notó que en efecto, un pequeño grupo de chicas se arremolinaba en torno a la puerta, con la mirada fija en él. Rió interiormente, si tan solo supieran que su corazón ya estaba ocupado, las chicas se desilusionarían bastante. Miró de repente a una chica que llamó su atención, quizás porque ella era…

Stear lo codeó y ligeramente echó una mirada a donde Richard clavaba los ojos y se rió:

-Si Terry te pilla, de seguro te correrá aunque sea tu primer día- le dijo con una sonrisa y en voz baja

-¿Es ella?- preguntó. Richard, quería saber si estaba en lo cierto y acercarse a Candy.

En la adolescencia, él y Candy habían sido muy buenos amigos, tanto porque él era amigo de Isaac, hermano de Candy, como por el hecho de que Nicole era gran amiga de la rubia. Sin embargo se sentía apenado, quería acercarse a ella y disculparse, hasta donde el sabía, Candy merecía esa disculpa, de parte de Richard y en nombre de su hermano, pues el noble Richard no podía tolerar que a alguien tan benevolente, le fuera tan mal como para terminar con su hermano. Porque sí, días después de la graduación, Anthony le había confesado que solo había estado con Candy por una apuesta, no entró en detalles, pero solo eso había bastado para que Richard se enfureciera ante el hecho de que quizás, de haber sabido, habría podido evitar que su hermano jugara con una dulce niña. _Y realmente no conocía, la continuación de la historia._

-Sí, también yo me sorprendí. Ella llegó ayer, está en el área de diseño gráfico, luego de saber que era ella, me reuní con Archie y Terry, el segundo nos pidió con toda claridad cuidarla bien, ya sabes no lo puede evitar, pero no le digas, se supone que es tema superado, ja, ja, ja.

-Terry y su manía de hacerse el menso- comentó Brower- En fin, vamos, quiero conocer al jefe- rió.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**-**¡Apoco no es guapísimo!- Exclamó Sandra muy feliz

-Ja, ja, ja bastante guapo, aunque no creo que más que Terry- dijo Candy

-¡Cierto!- Sandra pareció recordar algo importante- ¿Conocías ya a Terry, que paso ayer, porque te hablo de tú?- comenzó a cuestionar

-Ja, ja, ja son muchas preguntas…. Pues si, íbamos en el mismo instituto, él y mi hermano eran buenos amigos, nada, me acompaño a mi edificio y se marchó, pues, supongo que los viejos recuerdos, aunque nunca fuimos muy amigos, casi no me metía en las amistades de mi hermano- se excusó la rubia. Ella misma se preguntaba, porque jamás había convivido con Terry de manera cercana, él era un lindo chico, hasta cierto punto, como le habría gustado que lo que se decía, fuera real, que ella le gustara a Terry, pero bien sabía que eso no podía ser.

-Mmm…. Nunca había visto a Terry actuar de esa manera, me refiero a… ser amable con alguien, ja, ja, ja, o quizás es que es muy reservado y muy alejado de todos.

Candy no agregó nada, mejor volvió a sus ocupaciones, Stear le había encargado esa mañana, que trabajara en un diseño sencillo, pero innovador para la edición del día siguiente. La noticia estelar, era ¡El compromiso de una de las celebridades más importantes del año!

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-**Oficina de Terry-**

-¿Cómo que volviste por Nicole?-preguntó Archie atónito. En aquel momento, Richard, Stear, Archie y Terry estaban en medio de una importante junta de "trabajo" pues daban la bienvenida a Brower que comenzaría a trabajar desde ese día codo a codo con Archie, sin embargo, eran amigos, después de mucho tiempo se encontraban y al parecer había que ponerse al tanto de sus vidas, como si de mujeres se tratara.

-Así como lo oyes, apenas baje del avión, viaje a Chicago donde sé que estaba viviendo. Y vaya que fue una suerte que fuera. Nicole estaba por irse de ahí cuando yo llegué, tal parece que comenzara a trabajar aquí en Nueva York, para una cadena televisiva muy buena. Cuando yo llegué me abrazo y se soltó a llorar, pasamos a su departamento, hablamos mucho de lo sucedido y le confesé que no puedo seguir sin ella. La necesito. Todos estos años viví atormentado de pensar que pudiera estar con alguien más, que me hubiera olvidado y mi viaje de regreso no se aligeró por el terror de no encontrarla, de que no pudiera volver a verla. Créanlo que si no la encontraba no planeaba venir- comentó Richard. Y todos lo miraron expectantes.

Eran hombres, era fácil predecir que de seguro empezarían las bromas, llamando CURSI a Richard. Pero ninguno jamás se atrevería a llamar así.

Archie había luchado mucho por Anne, desde la escuela, estaba enamorado de ella, pero al saberla con Isaac White, se había retirado limpiamente y había iniciado una de las más bonitas experiencias de su vida al lado de Eurídice, sin embargo, esa relación como todas había terminado y encontrándose con Anne en la universidad, no estaba dispuesto a ser el mismo cobarde de siempre y buscar el amor, en alguien que no fuera Anne. ¡Que feliz había sido cuando ella lo acepto! Que feliz y dichoso se había puesto. Para el, la vida había empezado a ser vida, a partir de que Anne lo aceptó.

Stear, había conocido el amor al conocer a Patty, había estudiado la preparatoria al lado de la mejor chica, había ido a Princeton con una mujer maravillosa y había decidido permanecer con ella el resto de su vida en un promesa secreta entre ambos, algo que quizás con el tiempo y en el apogeo de sus vidas, diera paso a su boda y después a una familia. Porque ambos eran, la gran prueba de que el amor es, más grande que el tiempo.

Y Terry, él había conocido la vida, el amor y la felicidad al toparse con unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, al tener la oportunidad de convivir con ella. Había conocido el odio y la envidia al saberla con otro. El dolor y la pena al saberse sin oportunidades, la nostalgia eterna al tenerla lejos, la fidelidad, al no poder estar con alguien que no fuera ella y la resurrección al volverla a ver, al tenerla cerca. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, había conocido que el amor no tiene fin, al verla de nuevo y que su corazón siguiera latiendo solamente por esos ojos verdes, esa sonrisa encantadora, esa mujer tan bella, llamada Candy.

-Nos alegra mucho verte después de tanto y verte así de feliz- dijo Stear sincerando los sentimientos de todos. Richard sonrió en señal de afecto. Carraspeó un poco y luego habló:

-Por cierto, pasando a lo profesional y rompiendo nuestro lado cursi y gay….- rió- Terry, ¿estás listo?

-¿Para la fiesta?- preguntó el nombrado

-Sí. No he tenido el placer de ver a mi hermano, pero… estoy seguro que está planeando algo. Le has quitado tanto que no querrá perder frente a ti de nuevo. Mis padres están muy orgullosos de su trabajo en "_The Daily_" supongo que no solo es porque sea su hijo, sino también porque es el periódico competencia del "_The Bay Mirror_"

-Lo sé. Estamos trabajando en una edición de lujo, reportajes al cien por ciento nuevos. Archie y tú deberán encargarse de que su sección este al cien, todo lo que podamos reunir será muy bueno. Stear se estará encargando de que Tommy traiga sus mejores fotos y claro, tendré que charlar con la nueva diseñadora gráfica para que la portada este al mil por ciento. Necesitamos lo mejor- anunció

-Por cierto Terry- dijo Brower-¿De dónde has sacado a la nueva diseñadora gráfica? Cuando pase por Stear, tuve el placer de poder mirarla de lejos- dijo con mofa y seducción

-Pues deberías concentrar tus ojos en Nicole, no en la diseñadora gráfica- Terry estaba irritado

-Ja, ja, ja, como siempre, Terry no aguanta nada si se trata de Candy- se burló Archie y todos rieron, hasta Terry quien no sabía porque, pero si, si alguien –_quien fuera_- miraba a Candy, ardía de inmediato en celos.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Candy subía por el elevador, preguntándose mentalmente para que la habían llamado con tanta urgencia, al parecer, Terry quería verla y charlar. ¿De qué? No sabía. ¿Por qué? Tampoco.

Llegó al último piso del edificio y se dirigió con la secretaría, quien inmediatamente la dejo pasar a la oficina principal. Al entrar, Terry estaba enfrascando en unos papeles, que no notó que la puerta se abría.

-Disculpe- dijo Candy para llamar su atención. Terry miraba con cara de embobado un reportaje que Charlie le había dado. Cuando volteó a ver a Candy, ella se quedó embelesada. El chico además de concentrado, se veía guapísimo, pues llevaba puestos unos lentes para leer. Candy se quedó embobada un momento, luego reaccionó. Terry al verla se apenó, a él no le gustaba que le vieran con anteojos, ni sus amigos lo habían visto así y ahora, la mujer de sus sueños lo admiraba así. Un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro, al tiempo que Candy se sonrojaba por la reacción de él.

-¡Candy!- exclamó él y se movió rápidamente para ponerse de pie. Solo que tropezó con sus movimientos y casi cayó al suelo. Candy rió ante el hecho. Terry se sintió un completo imbécil. Pero por alguna razón también rió.

-Perdona, digo, perdone- se corrigió ella. Olvidaba en momentos tan espontáneos que él era su jefe.

-Por favor, háblame de tu, soy joven, no me hagas sentir anciano- dijo en una hermosa sonrisa y recuperando la compostura, se sacó los lentes e instó a la chica a tomar asiento.

-Ja, ja, ja de acuerdo- rió ella al sentarse- ¿Por qué he sido llamada?- preguntó- ¿Voy a ser despedida, tan pronto?

-No, por supuesto que no- aseguró él. ¿Cómo podría? Así ella fuera pésima en el trabajo –_y no lo era_- nunca la correría, con tal de poder verla a diario- Sucede que dentro de 15 días tendremos una fiesta, en el mundo periodístico es un evento de gala muy importante pues en este, se dan premios a los mejores reportajes, reporteros, fotografías y claro también al periódico y/o revista- explicó Terry- Por ello, nosotros estamos peleando por conseguir el premio, al mejor periódico. Para ellos, nuestros reporteros y fotógrafos están trabajando al cien por ciento y necesito de ti, para lograr el objetivo. El diseño de la portada tiene que ser innovador, agradable, llamativo, en pocas palabras casi perfecto. Como Stear estará ocupado en lo que es fotografía, tú serás la encargada de checar todos los detalles, letras, fuentes, palabras, orden, encabezado, todo, estoy depositando en ti, toda mi entera confianza, sé que lo lograrás- terminó.

Candy sabía que todo entraba estrictamente en lo profesional, pero hasta cierto punto, sintió las palabras de Terry como algo personal. EL estaba confiando en ella, a pesar de que en aquella industria era nueva, novata, su primer trabajo. Y apenas empezaba, tenía ya una gran tarea encomendada. No fallaría, lo sabía. No dejaría que algo la distrajera para perder, daría lo mejor y más, porque quería ganar, darle el triunfo al periódico y que Terry, siguiera confiando en ella, que siguiera así de cercano. Aunque no sabía si aquel sentimiento era profesional o personal.

-Te aseguro que no te defraudaré. Daré todo mi empeño en que la portada de la edición de ese día sea la mejor de todas- dijo con determinación y una enorme sonrisa. Terry sintió algo cálido dentro de sí. Algo que solo ella provocaba.

-Gracias Candy- dijo

-No agradezcas, mejor te dejo continuar con tu trabajo, te veías muy concentrado cuando entré-rió- Iré a realizar el trabajo de hoy y adelantaré un poco la nueva enmienda-

-Ja, ja, ja, de acuerdo. Nos veremos después- le dijo él.

Ella se puso de pie y salió de ahí, justo al salir, alguien discutía con la secretaría, acerca de si podía o no entrar a la oficina de Terry. ¿Quién? No lo sabía, nunca antes la había visto. Era un chica, alta, rubia, delgada en extremo y aun así de una buena figura. Sus facciones eran perfectas y sus ojos azules la fulminaron al toparse con sus esmeraldas. Candy ignoró aquel encuentro y siguió de largo con rumbo a su lugar de trabajo. Al parecer ahí, Terry tendría cosas que atender.

-He dicho que entraré, diga usted lo que diga, que Terry me corra si desea hacerlo, pero yo necesito verlo- anunció la rubia a la secretaría, dando largos pasos hasta la puerta de la oficina, marcando el tacón de sus zapatillas en el piso alfombrado.

-Pero… señorita….- muy tarde. La chica abrió la puerta y entró.

-Hola Terry- saludó.

El inglés levanto la vista y se topó, con quién hace unos meses ya no lo hacía, con quién esperaba no volverse a encontrar y la sonrisa que la anterior visita había dejado, se esfumó por completo. Frente a frente, su mayor error, su pesadilla…

Susana Marlowe.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Hola. ¿Cómo han estado?**_

_**Bueno, lamento que el viernes pasado no actualice capitulo, pero en la escuela era semana de evaluaciones de primer parcial y tuve mucho que hacer. Sin embargo, aquí está mi entrega, espero que les agrade lo que leen. He dejado un breve resumen porque creo que algunas ya no recordaban a Richard, igualmente como verán, se torna el drama con la aparición de Susana y un concurso que puede ser beneficioso o perjudicial para nuestros personajes.**_

_**Espero con gusto cada uno de sus reviews, con sugerencias, quejas o halagos. Hasta la próxima semana. n.n**_

_**ATT. JulietaG.28**_

_**Gracias a:**_

_**skarllet northman, fati, LizCarter, maria 1972, analia, CANDY, analiz, Rebeca, **___


	5. Capitulo 4

== **Capitulo 4** ==

-Susana….-dijo Terry seriamente- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó.

Anteriormente, Terry había conocido a la chica en la universidad, ella estudiaba modelaje, lo que más le gustaba era hacerse notar y llamar la atención, por tanto al estudiar para ser modelo, la carrera encajaba perfecto a sus gustos. Terry se había vuelto su amigo y con el paso del tiempo, creyó sentir atracción por ella, pero se equivocó.

Sin embargo, Susana si sentía algo por él y aunque fue difícil él, le hizo saber que no había nada entre ellos. Solo que ella no entendió. Hasta ese día, seguía llamándolo, molestándolo, buscándolo.

-Quería pasar a visitarte mi querido Terry, ¿acaso no puede una chica hermosa venir a verte?- dijo ella melosamente

-Una amiga siempre será bienvenida, pero te agradecería que avisarás con anticipación que vendrás. No quiero ser descortés, pero es preferible que te retires, en estos momentos tengo mucho trabajo, no creo poder atenderte- le dijo y luego sonrió para que Susana le hiciera caso

-Oh mi amado Terry- exclamó ella- ¿Por qué me haces sufrir diciendo amiga? Permíteme ayudarte, yo quisiera que te relajaras de todo el estrés de trabajo- dijo acercándose a él en forma seductora y con mordiendo su labio inferior. Era un movimiento que hacía a todos caer a sus pies, pero tal parecía que no con Terry, porque él dijo:

-Insisto en que debes retirarte- y volvió la vista a sus papeles, luego abrió su portátil que mantenía sobre el escritorio y comenzó a trabajar, como si estuviera solo. Susana se sintió herida.

Pero no se dejaría vencer, fuera como fuera, tenía que conseguir que Terry la mirara como mujer, no como amiga. Que le diera una oportunidad. Se acercó a Terry, cerró su laptop de momento y se colocó detrás de Terry, lo abrazó por el cuello y le dijo al oído:

-Cuando yo vengo, debes dejar de pensar en el trabajo-

-Cuando tu vienes es en los momentos menos oportunos. Por favor, retírate- dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta, al abrirla indicó con su mano a la chica, que podía retirarse

-Vendré después Terry y no aceptaré un no, por respuesta

-Tendrás que conformarte, no hay más. Adiós Susana- le dijo tajante, empezaba a irritarse y eso a ella no le convenía.

Susana se retiró de mala gana y tan pronto como pudo se retiró de aquel edificio. Terry en lo mientras se sentó a revisar sus papeles de nuevo, a checar los altos y los pormenores de los reportajes que le habían enviado. El concurso estaba cercano y tenía que esforzarse en lograr algo bueno. Más aún porque la competencia era, su más acérrimo enemigo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Una semana después.**

**Oficina de Terry**

**-**Son mínimos detalles, esta noche los corregiremos todos- le dijo Archie a Terry que se encontraba cansado, apesadumbrado. Y no era para más.

La semana había sido caótica. Habían tenido que dar todo el trabajo a Terry para sacar adelante las ediciones diarias. Mientras que el inglés había permanecido centrado en una sola cosa: el proyecto para el concurso. Revisaba cada uno de los reportajes con detenimiento y sumo cuidado, daba prioridad a los encabezados, textos, fotos, gráficos, todo; había dejado en manos de Archie las ediciones de la semana y las fotografías a Stear, puesto que mantenía a su diseñadora gráfica, trabajando al cien en la portada que presentarían el día de la gala.

-Lo sé, lo sé… ah- suspiró Terry. Aquellos días no había dormido, no había parado de trabajar. Su trabajo debía ser entregado en dos días para que el día de la fiesta solo se anunciara a los ganadores. No tenía tiempo que perder.

-Deberías darte un tiempo para descansar- le dijo Richard, quien igualmente, trabajaba con Archie cubriendo el trabajo para la fiesta y el de las ediciones diarias.

-Lo haré, pero después de que termine esto- anunció el castaño. Los tres hombres que le acompañaban (Archie, Stear y Richard) se miraron con un gesto que indicaba: ¡Ay Terry!

Pronto salieron de ahí dejando al inglés trabajando. Debían hacerse responsables de sus actividades. Stear, tenía aún que revisar las impresiones del día siguiente, Archie debía terminar un reportaje antes de irse a casa a ver a Anne y Richard debía procurar hacer dos reportajes, para irse bien libre de trabajo a recoger a Nicole, quien salía algo más tarde que el del trabajo, no era por nada, pero Richard sospechaba que al jefe de Nicole, le atraía la chica, como algo más que una empleada.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

…**Esa misma noche…**

Candy miró el reloj. El minutero apuntaba directamente al 11. Eran las 11:00 pm. Había trabajado todo el día sin darse cuenta de la hora.

Aquella semana había estado saliendo del periódico a las 8:00 pm o un poco antes a pesar de que podía retirarse desde las 6. Pero lo había prometido y lo estaba cumpliendo. Hacía sus labores diarias y se daba un largo espacio por las tardes para trabajar en el proyecto asignado para la portada que participaría en el concurso que se acercaba. Y el tiempo se le venía encima. Solo tenía una semana.

No conocía muchos detalles de la gala que se llevaría a cabo, pero sabía que era de lo más importante para el periódico, para Terry. Así que por eso –por él, inconscientemente- no le molestaba trabajar demás. Todos esos días se había vuelto cercana a Stear, Archie, Tommy, Charlie, Sandra y un poco a Terry, pues siempre que llegaba, él iba entrando al periódico, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo silenciosamente para llegar juntos al trabajo, claro que eso era algo imposible, para ella, no tanto así en sus locos y atrevidos pensamientos.

Eso era otra cosa. Desde que había entrado a trabajar ahí, se topaba diario con Terry, el fin de semana incluso, habían realizado las compras juntos, porque se habían encontrado casualmente por el súper mercado. Y cada que lo veía, pasaba lo mismo. Se quedaba pensando en él, en sus ojos, su cabello, su forma de ser, lo recordaba cuando niño, siendo un señorito de lo más desastroso, lo recordaba en el instituto, siendo un adolescente guapísimo, envidiable, lo recordaba llegando a su casa de visita, montado en una moto, lo recordaba riendo con sus hermanos y primos de una hermosa manera.

Salió de sus recuerdos, dejo de sonreír como tonta y mejor cerró su portátil. Guardo sus cosas y apago la luz al salir. Debía regresar a casa y dormir un poco, era viernes, pero aun así y aunque los sábados no trabajara debía irse a descansa para rendir en los días siguientes. Tomó el elevador, presionó la planta baja. Sandra se había ido hacía unas horas, el periódico estaba vacío, podría apostar a que ella y los guardias de seguridad eran los únicos en el edifico. Así que dada la situación, tendría que irse en un taxi. O en el subterráneo, pero la segunda opción la hacía temblar de pensar que ya era tarde y estaba ella sola.

… … … … …

Terry estaba cansadísimo. Y eso era poco. Sus amigos tenían razón, debía dejar de enajenarse con el trabajo y comenzar a dormir unas cuantas horas más. Y aunque no debía, lo había decidido, se daría el día sábado para descansar. A fin de cuentas no debía medir el tiempo como todas las mañanas. Porque eso hacía, se la pasaban despertando temprano para poder salir temprano y alcanzarla, al menos cruzarse con Candy a la entrada. Al menos verla por la ventana irse a las 6, con Sandra, la de política. Aunque se le hacía extraño, aquella tarde no la había visto por más que había mirado a la ventana. ¿Dónde estaría?

No tardó en averiguarlo.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y por ellas salió Candy. Tan linda como siempre, aunque se le miraba cansada, acaso, ¿sueño? Terry miró su reloj, pasaban de las 10, pasaban de las 10:30, era tarde, ella ya debería de estar en casa. ¿Qué hacía ahí?

… … … … …

Candy bostezó. El sueño le estaba llegando. Debía despertar antes de quedarse dormida en el taxi. Debía quitarse el cansancio de encima, al menos hasta llegar a casa. Se talló los ojos, al tiempo que las puertas corredizas eléctricas se abrían para dejarla salir.

El viento sopló.

Candy se tropezó. Su tacón se atoro en la línea por donde corren las puertas.

Caería de espaldas. Trató de sujetarse a algo, pero su cuerpo ya sentía debajo el piso. Su destino final.

No ocurrió.

Nunca cayó. No tocó suelo.

… … … … …

Terry la vio. Bostezar. Tallarse los ojos, tropezar.

Y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Justo a tiempo.

Candy cayó en sus brazos.

-¡Ah!- exclamó ella. Un ligero susto, luego, sorpresa de ver quien la estaba sujetando

-¿Estas bien pecosa?- preguntó Terry

-¿Cómo?- dijo confundida. ¿Cómo la había llamado?

-Ja, ja, ja, no caíste, ¿Por qué estás tan confundida entonces?- preguntó él en una sonrisa

-¿Pecosa?

-Lo estás, no lo niegues. Pero lo importante, ¿estás bien?-

-S-s-sí- tartamudeó

-Yo creo que no. Ja, ja, ja, es tarde, ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-Seguía trabajando cuando he visto el reloj, creo que se me fue el tiempo.

-Deberías mirar más el reloj, una chica como tú, no debería estar en la oficina tan tarde. Dime, ¿Cómo es que planeas regresar a casa?

-En taxi, ni modos que ha pie- dijo ella en un sonrisa

-Para nada- Terry la puso de pie y solo entonces, ella notó que hasta ese momento estaba entre sus brazos, cálidos, y con aroma a perfume, Terry olía exquisito-Ven conmigo, te llevaré a casa- dijo él al tomar su mano. Ella no pudo protestar, pues fue sometida a presión, la presión de ser tomada de la mano por él. Tener su piel rozando la de ella, tener su fragancia impregnada en su mano. Sonrió.

Bajaron por las escaleras hasta el estacionamiento, que era a donde Terry se dirigía desde un principio, antes de verla y buscaron el auto de Terry. No era difícil encontrarlo, era el único auto ahí. Aparte de algunos de los camiones que distribuían en periódico cada mañana. Y además de todo el auto era inconfundible: Un BMW del año, negro.

-Sube, por favor- dijo Terry soltándola y abriendo la puerta del copiloto, para que ella entrara. Ella dudo. Terry sonrió. Candy subió. Una vez dentro, pudo apreciarlo, el auto olía a cuero (de los asientos) y a tabaco, quizás cigarrillos, no era un aroma de puros. Terry subió un momento después y encendió el carro:

-No recordaba que te gustaran los BMW. Pensé que las motos eran lo tuyo- le dijo ella sonriendo. Terry se sorprendió, algo en él se alegró. ¿Ella… lo recordaba más de lo que él creía?

-Las motos me fascinan, pero los autos son más elegantes, creo que es por eso que lo traigo. ¿Recuerdas mí moto?- preguntó

-Claro. Mis amigas se la pasaban queriendo una foto de ti, al llegar al instituto, decían que te veías más irresistible de lo normal- se sonrojo. Terry no lo evitó, dijo en tono seductor:

-¿Y tú qué decías? ¿Tenías una foto mía?- sonrió. Candy pasó saliva

-No…- dijo. Terry dejo de sonreír. Candy rió a carcajadas. La cara de Terry se había distorsionado, él esperaba que ella tuviera una foto de él-

-Ja, ja, ja, admito que te veías bien, pero nunca te tome una foto, yo solo reía de mis compañeras. Y era la envidia- agregó en una sonrisita pilla

-¿Envidia?- Terry enarcó una ceja

-Porque yo te veía por las tardes cuando ibas a jugar videojuegos con Isaac o hacer los proyectos escolares-

Terry sonrió y arrancó, rumbo a casa de Candy. Estaba feliz. De tenerla ahí, de darse cuenta que aunque él lo había creído, no era un completo cero a la izquierda en la vida de Candy. Estaba emocionado, porque al menos, en algunas ocasiones, había sido contemplado por ella, ahora lo sabía.

El camino a casa fue tranquilo, casi no había tránsito y la noche era realmente hermosa. Candy miraba por la ventana las estrellas que esa noche se hacía notar. Terry manejaba con calma, dándose un tiempo en cada semáforo para mirar a Candy. No necesito instrucciones para llegar hasta el edificio de la rubia, ya una vez la había acompañado. Incluso conocía el número de departamento de la chica.

Se estacionó en cuanto vislumbró un espacio delante del edificio de Candy. Apagó el motor y esperó a que ella dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. El auto permaneció en silencio. Terry volteó y se quedó embelesado.

Candy estaba dormida. En su auto.

Acurrucada sobre su propio hombro. Se miraba hermosa.

Terry sonrió y se dio un pequeño lujo.

Acarició su mejilla, suave y tersa. Ella se movió ante la caricia, pero no se despertó. El cansancio la había agotado, Terry lo notaba. Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y salió del auto. Abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta del copiloto y desabrochó el cinturón a Candy. Sobre sus piernas llevaba su bolso, se atrevió a abrirlo y buscar sus llaves, no era difícil, estaban casi casi a la mano, las sacó y luego se colgó al hombro la bolsa de la rubia. Tomó aire y fuerzas, aunque no las necesitaba y cargó a Candy. La tomó con delicadeza y sumo cuidado, la acomodó de modo que su cabeza quedará en su cuello. La sostuvo de modo que fuera imposible que se le cayera, que algo le pasará. Candy sintió el calor de aquel abrazo, pero no despertó, se acurrucó en brazos de Terry sin estar consiente, quien si lo estaba, era Terry, que sentía su pulso acelerado, que sentía su respirar agitado. Felicidad acumulada.

Entraron al edificio, la casera, una señora de edad avanzada, los miró y Terry sonrió indicando que todo estaba bien, la señora sonrió, no veía una escena tan linda desde hacía años, a su parecer aquel joven, estaba enamorado de la nueva inquilina, no solo por lo que hacía, llevarla dormida a su casa, si no por como la sostenía, con cuidado y firmeza, con ternura y seguridad, queriendo protegerla, del frío, de caer, de despertar si quiera. Por como la miraba, con ternura y cariño, como si de una pieza de cristal se tratara.

Terry subió por elevador, hasta el piso de Candy, camino con cuidado hasta su departamento y con las llaves en mano, probó con una, dos, tres, ¡BINGO! La puerta se abrió. Entró con cautela, no podía encender la luz a falta de conocimiento del lugar, pero dio por hecho que con su instinto sabría donde se hallaba la habitación para dejar a Candy.

No falló, primera puerta a la derecha, abrió, se acercó a la cama y deposito a la chica con mucha delicadeza. La vio acomodarse al estar en la cama. Tomó una pequeña manta que había en la orilla de la cama y la cubrió. Antes de salir, dejo una nota sobre los post-it que Candy tenía en el buró.

Salió de la habitación dejando la bolsa de Candy en la sala, ahora veía con claridad. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y silencio. Bajo cada escalón con tranquilidad y abandonó el edificio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pidiendo antes de ello a la señora casera, que cuidara de Candy a discreción.

Y momentos después se alejó a casa en sus BMW.

… … … … …

Candy abrió los ojos por la mañana, quiso mirar el reloj, pero solo encontró una notita sobre el buró:

_**Dulces sueños, pecosa. **_

_**Y muy buenos días, sonríe bonita.**_

_**Terry**_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Hola chicas. Bueno, aquí la entrega de esta semana. Espero que les guste y que no las esté decepcionando. Bueno, vamos rápido, tenemos que entrar a lo bueno, ja, ja, ja. Espero sus reviews con gusto, si desean dejarlos. Recuerden, yo leo con muchas ansias cada uno de sus comentarios. Para quien solicito un capi más largo, espero que este no esté tan corto, disculpa, pero no puedo escribir tanto por la escuela, sin embargo tratare de darles algo larguito para leer.**_

_**Con cariño.**_

_**Su amiga. JulietaG.28**_

_**Gracias a:**_

_**Scarllet northman, GUEST, LizCarter, analiz, Iris Adriana, GUEST, REBECA, Alizzzz G, Candy**_


	6. Capitulo 5

== **Capitulo 5 ==**

¡Todo era un desastre!

Faltaban tan solo 2 días para el concurso y esa misma tarde, los archivos que participarían debían ser enviados al comité que les juzgaría. Todos aquellos día el equipo del _The Bay Mirror _había trabajado arduamente para que todo estuviera listo, reporteros como Archie, Richard, Sandra, habían terminado sus trabajos a tiempo, con la calidad suficiente para competir con otros reportajes a nivel mundial. Fotógrafos como Tommy, Stear, habían elegido y fotografiado el mejor trabajo, había tomado escenas dignas de ser mostradas en alguna exposición y el equipo de Diseño gráfico, encabezado por Candy había realizado la mejor portada que se pudiera esperar.

Para las 10:00 am todo apuntaba a ser un éxito y casi, casi entregarles la victoria en charola de plata. Terry estaba feliz, más aún porque hacía falta un detalle para la edición, para que estuviera completa. Era su as bajo la manga. Sin embargo, algo ocurrió.

Eran las 3:00 pm en punto cuando…. ¡Una computadora se averió! Nadie sabía que había sucedido, todo estaba marchando a la perfección. Y es que bien podía ser solo una computadora averiada, pero era la computadora central. Aquella que imprimía en esos momentos el trabajo que debían enviar antes de las 5:00 pm. El tiempo estaba en su contra. Todo era un desastre.

Terry estaba que se quería quitar los cabellos con las manos. No podía ser cierto que eso estuviera pasando. Stear estaba tratando de ayudar a los técnicos, pero estos bien no querían darle permiso. Archie trataba de calmar a Terry y Richard buscaba por todo el edificio a Candy. ¡Sepa el mundo donde estaba ella!

-¡Sandra!- gritó Richard desde el elevador, por el que había estado viajando durante 15 minutos. La castaña se detuvo con el corazón desbocado de la felicidad. Richard Brower, estaba hablando con ella, se sabía si quiera su nombre

-¿Q-Que s-sucede?-preguntó trabada

-¿Se puede saber dónde rayos esta Candy?- la esperanza de Sandra se vino abajo. Rió interiormente. ¿Acaso le entraba en la cabeza que el joven Brower la mirara? Ella bien sabía quién era la novia del mismo. Muy difícil competencia. Quizás por eso Brower, no llegaba a ser más, que su platónico.

-Ja, ja, ja eso no se lo puedo decir, joven- rió Sandra algo roja

-¿Así?- Richard enarcó una ceja. Era de vida o muerte encontrar a la rubia y aquella chica le negaba la respuesta con una sonrisa más que burlona y juguetona.

-Porque si lo hago Candy no querrá verte después- dijo Sandra aun riendo

-¡Por dios! ¿Dónde demonios esta esa rubia?- dijo Richard desesperado

-¿Las rubias no podemos ir al baño?- dijo Candy a espaldas de Richard. Y este al voltear a verla se sonrojo. Quizás había podido esperar. Sonrió.

-Ja, ja, ja, bueno Candy, creo que te buscan con urgencia, deberías atenderle- dijo Sandra en una gran carcajada antes de retirarse.

-Ja, ja, ja bueno, ¿Qué ocurre Richard?- preguntó Candy sonriendo

-Este… ah… ¡cierto!- recordó el sonrojado- Ven conmigo- tomó su mano y la llevó al elevador, subieron al último piso, bajaron del elevador con rumbo a la oficina de Terry

-Esta incontrolable, hay problemas con la impresión, el tiempo se nos viene, él está que se quiere lanzar por la ventana, te llevas bien con él, trata de calmarlo- dijo Richard al entrar a la oficina. Ahí, en el escritorio, Terry se daba de topes contra la madera del mueble. Archie trataba de decirle que se calmara, aunque bien sabía que las cosas podían no arreglarse.

Candy lo vio y no pudo evitar sonreír. Archie y Richard se miraron cómplices y sin que los otros dos lo notaran, abandonaron el lugar. Candy se acercó a Terry.

Aquellos días había convivido mucho, Candy había pasado mucho tiempo en aquella oficina trabajando en conjunto con Terry para arreglar los detalles que pudieran surgir en la edición que ella tenía que hacer. Había congeniado luego, luego y era obvio para Archie, Stear y Richard que había un cercanía inexplicable en la relación de aquellos dos, acaso… ¿algo estaba surgiendo en ambos?

-No deberías ponerte así, te aseguró que lo que sea, se arreglará, relájate Terry- le dijo Candy. Terry reaccionó al instante con aquella melodiosa voz y se dio la media vuelta para verla. Ahí estaba. Ella. Con sus rubios cabellos, con sus verdes esmeraldas, con esa sonrisa tan cálida que lo envolvía en un trance satisfactorio.

-Es imposible relajarse cuando la situación está así- le dijo él apesadumbrado y recargó sus codos sobre el escritorio sosteniendo en sus manos su cabeza. Candy caminó hasta ponerse a un lado de Terry, se hincó un poco hasta estar a la altura de Terry y apretó su hombro.

-Vamos… no pasa nada, entre más te desesperes más sentirás que nada tiene solución. Relájate Terry, todo estará bien.

Terry volteó ante la caricia, encontrando tan de cerca, el rostro de la mujer que más amaba en el mundo. Encontrando una mirada tan verde como dulce, perdiéndose en el color, en el pequeño mundo que aquellos ojos le ofrecían. Fusionando el azul de sus ojos con el verde de los de ella.

Ella sintió algo parecido. Algo se instaló en su pecho. Tenía tan cerca, a Terry, su piel blanca, sus ojos tremendamente azules, sus labios… a simple vista, pequeños, pero carnosos, suaves (?) Tal vez. Se resistió a aquel absurdo pensamiento, como podía siquiera pasarle aquello por la cabeza.

-¡Terry! ¡Lo logré!- se escuchó a sus espaldas. Stear estaba en la puerta con una llave inglesa en las manos y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Terry y Candy voltearon sonrojados. Detrás de Stear, Archie y Richard miraban la escena, de ser por ellos, habrían detenido a Stear, pero no lo vieron llegar. Terry y Candy se pusieron de pie a la brevedad con rostro tímido. Archie y Richard sonrieron y Stear al notar su intromisión, se sonrojo y agacho la mirada.

Terry carraspeo y tomó la palabra, Candy se alejó apenada.

-¿Qué lograste Stear?- preguntó el inglés

-Que la computadora sirviera, el proyecto ya está en impresión, solo era cosa de poner bien unos cables, me tardé en lograr que los técnicos eso me dejaran hacer algo, claro, como soy de fotografía no conocen mis habilidades en la reparación de la maquinaria, pero ya verán, yo sabía que tenía que dedicarme a estudiar otra carrera a parte de la de fotógrafo, pero ja, ja, les calle la boca, solo moví una cosas y ¡PUM! Todo quedo a la perfección y la maquina hecho a andar sola, no era necesario mal gastar el dinero en esos…

-¡STEAR YA CALLATE!- gritaron Archie y Richard con una sonrisa, Stear, solía emocionarse en ese sentido.

Terry se puso de pie muy emocionado y sin poder contenerse abrazo a Candy agradeciendo así sus dulces palabras, antes de retirarse seguido de Archie y Richard que se miraban en complicidad tras la muestra de afecto de Terry. Stear se rezago un poco, pero termino alcanzando a sus amigos, mientras que Candy, aturdida por aquel abrazo percibía sobre ella, la tenue fragancia a Lavanda que despedía Terry, se retiró minutos después de que todos los caballeros de retiraran.

**=Dos días después=**

Con el proyecto enviado, el equipo había podido relajarse un rato y descansar, inclusive, un día, se habían tomado el gran lujo de no sacar la edición diaria que correspondía.

Así bien, aquel día en particular, todos estaban atareados en sus ocupaciones personales, que iban desde un baño, hasta combinar unos tacones con el vestido a la perfección. Esa noche, se llevaría a cabo la gala de media etiqueta, anunciando a los periodistas y al periódico ganador del concurso por el que tanto habían trabajado.

Archie, había preparado para la ocasión un traje color negro, combinado con una camisa, blanca y un elegante moño negro al cuello. Su acompañante y novia, Anne, lucía en aquella ocasión un vestido blanco, de tirantes y un escote muy poco prolongado, sencillo, pero hermoso.

Stear, vestía de traje café, su camisa amarillo pálido, hacía contraste perfecto con su elección de traje. Su novia, Patty, iba enfundada en un elegante vestido amarillo canario, a juego con la camisa de su pareja. El atuendo contaba con un solo hombro y daba a la chica una figura sexy y profesional.

Richard, vistió con el típico traje azul cielo, muy claro, su camisa blanca hacia juego con su corbata azul marino y resaltaban la guapura y el porte que el joven tenía. Aquella noche, en compañía de su pareja, Nicole, que lucía un vestido corto, color hueso y un moño azul a la altura de la cintura, creaban comentarios envidiosos entre el público femenino, que arremetía contra la dueña del corazón del joven Brower.

Charlie y Tommy, quienes no podían faltar, mostraron trajes típicamente negros, combinados con camisas, blancas y corbatas del mismo tono que el traje. Sandra, mostró un modelo de vestido rosa, largo hasta debajo de la rodilla y sin escote por el frente, sus finos tirantes, dejaban al descubierto sus hombros y el escote en su espalda, no vulgar pero si muy seductor, arrancaba miradas embobadas de algunos reporteros de otros periódicos.

Haciendo lucir su guapura y mostrando su posición dentro del periódico, Terry asistió a la fiesta con un taje blanco, que resaltaba el porte de príncipe que el heredero Grandchester poseía. Su camisa negra, resaltaba sus pectorales y un moño blanco le daba refinamiento y elegancia a todo el atuendo. Su castaño y largo cabello, caía sobre sus hombros robando más de un suspiro de las señoritas presentes. Archie, Stear y Richard tuvieron que recordar que el que mantuvo un momento embobadas a sus acompañantes, era su amigo, para no armar una escena de celos.

Finalmente solo faltaba Candy.

-Terry, deja de buscarla, ella aparecerá- le dijo Richard en un susurró, las señoritas se habían apartado un momento para conversar entre mujeres y los caballeros, se reunían, para molestar un rato a Terry.

-Si sigues así, el tiempo se irá más lento- le advirtió Stear

-Si las miradas fueran tele transportadores, Terry ya habría hecho llegar unas mil veces a Candy- rió Archie.

Pero Terry no les prestaba atención. Su mente estaba en otro lugar, sus pensamientos solo fluían en torno a una persona, su mirada se trasladaba de un lugar a otro queriendo encontrarla, saber si estaba ahí, observarla. Y cuando su mirada se resignaba a que aquel lugar no estaría iluminado por su presencia. Ella apareció.

Su vestido era negro. No tenía ningún tipo de tirantes di hombros, un vestido a la altura del pecho, liso de la parte del torso, con pequeños toques brillosos en la cintura, largo, hasta los tobillos, la falda, caía en pequeñas capas de tela, brillosa y opaca, a la altura de su muslo derecho una rajada daba un toque sexy al vestido y dejaba entrever su piel blanca y tersa, tentando a la imaginación de algún caballero.

Sus tacones eran del mismo color que el vestido, zapatos abiertos y no tan altos. Esa noche, no había en el salón, una chica más bella, que Candy.

Terry se contuvo para no suspirar. Ella estaba radiante, hermosa. Aquel atuendo le daba una figura de diosa y un porte de verdadera princesa –aunque para él, lo era-

Candy entró al salón buscando a sus amigos con la mirada, no había estado en un evento así desde hacía mucho tiempo. En su época de estudiante, no había acudido al baile de graduación en la preparatoria ni mucho menos al de universidad. Había olvidado por completo la gala de aquellos eventos y por ello había dado su mayor esfuerzo en el vestido que había elegido. Aunque, ella misma se preguntaba, porque había decidido comprar aquel vestido, que evocaba a su memoria, la imagen nítida de Terry. Había pasado mucho tiempo eligiendo algún atuendo y fue hasta que encontró aquella prenda, que estuvo feliz, porque en su mente retorcida, había podido imaginar a Terry, sonriendo al verla.

Y justo al entrar…. Ahí estaba él. No supo si era ella quien lo miraba o el a ella, aunque esa última opción le parecía algo absurda. En cambio la primera, era totalmente aceptable, Terry se veía endemoniadamente apuesto. Perfectamente perfecto. Parecía príncipe sacado de cuento de hadas, un sueño hecho realidad para cualquier chica, para ella.

-_Candy, ¿Qué sucede contigo? Terry es tu jefe y amigo solamente, no deberías pensar cosas tan atrevidas. ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta tu jefe? No seas tonta Candy, reacciona_- pensó para ella misma. Al tiempo que caminaba con dirección a Terry y sus amigos que se hallaban un poco más atrás del inglés.

-Terry cierra la boca, no querrás que Candy resbale por el piso mojado ¿verdad?- se mofó Richard. Terry reaccionó y cayó en la cuenta de que su boca parecía una "O", se serenó y adopto otra pose. Candy llegó hasta él:

-Buenas noches, lamento llegar tarde- se disculpó

-No te preocupes, no interesante no ha comenzado, ja, ja, ja- dijo Terry en un sonrisa y ofreció su brazo, para que Candy lo tomará- Ven, deberías saludar y te presentaré a algunos reporteros, eres la diseñadora nueva, la que nos dará el triunfo y deberías conocer al personal- sonrió. Candy tomó su brazo aunque no muy entusiasmada por la idea, era más, porque quería estar cerca de Terry.

Al sujetarlo, Terry se sintió… _COMPLETO. _Como si hasta ese momento, algo le faltara y ahora, lo tenía. Se acercaron con los viejos conocidos. Anne, Patty y Nicole, quienes no habían visto a Candy desde hacía años atrás la llenaron de preguntas acerca de lo que había sucedido con ella, preguntas que Candy evitaba a momentos, sin querer explicar a fondo los sucesos del último año de preparatoria. Igualmente, la rubia se puso al tanto acerca de la relación que había florecido entre Anne y Archie, cuando su mejor amiga se fue a la misma universidad y había superado su ruptura con el hermano de Candy, Isaac. Se conmovió intensamente con el reencuentro que Nicole y Richard le platicaron y no pudo contener la euforia de ver a Patty y Stear juntos. Terry, se encargó entonces de presentar a Candy con el equipo de fotografía de otros periódicos, con los directores y algunos amigos que tenía, el director del _New York Times, _periódico altamente reconocido en New York comentó a Terry que si esa noche, el diseño de Candy ganaba, consideraría seriamente proponerle un mejor trabajo a la rubia, la noticia, causa grandes carcajadas entre Terry y Candy, puesto que ella sabía que no iría nunca a ese periódico, porque en él, no estaba Terry. Y Terry, albergaba la idea de que ella rehusara, para quedarse con él, al menos, en el mismo empleo, mismo edificio y verla a diario por la ventana como era su costumbre.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**-**Al parecer tiene una nueva diseñadora gráfica- dijo el chico peli rojo, con cara de sueño. Su traje azul marino resaltaba su cuerpo, era atlético, alto, aunque no muy guapo. ¿Especialidad? Deportes. Su voz, sonaba cansada, pero con hostilidad, no era de su agrado el dueño del periódico competencia

-¿Y…? ¿Quién es?- preguntó otro. El de ojos quietos pero audaces, el de sonrisa de niño, pero malicioso.

-¿Logras ver a esa de vestido negro? No la conozco, bueno, no he podido verla bien, solo sé que en toda la noche no ha soltado el brazo de Grandchester, tal vez sea su novia-

-No, eso no es posible, Terry nunca tiene novias, debe ser una nueva jugada, como sea, estamos preparados- afirmó el de los ojos serenos. Tranquilo. Esperaba pacientemente, la derrota del _The Bay Mirror_. De Terry Grandchester.

Aunque algo en él, se sintió atraído por aquella silueta sin rostro que se ocultaba tras Terry. ¿Quién era esa chica?

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Y el momento llegó. La música de fondo cesó. Los invitados, miraron al pódium que habían colocado sobre el escenario del salón. Ahí, el director del periódico élite de la ciudad de Nueva York, se irguió completamente, para presentar los resultados de aquel concurso.

-Buenas noches a todos, espero que estén disfrutando de esta hermosa velada- comenzó- Realmente me siento muy complacido de poder estar aquí, presentado estos premios- el director sonrió y el público correspondió- Quiero decir, que me es grato ser honrado con un privilegio así. Sé que todos están ansiosos por conocer los resultados, pero primero, presentare ante ustedes a los dueños y directores de los periódicos/revistas que hoy están con nosotros- anunció-

En total, eran 5 periódicos y 6 revistas. Se anunció primero a los directores de las revistas participantes, luego, el director comenzó la presentación de los periódicos, cada que un director subía al escenario, su equipo aplaudía estruendosamente, mostrando el apoyo. Faltaban solo dos periódicos, los más destacados y de mayor tiraje. El _The Daily _y el _The Bay Mirror._

-Como representante del equipo periodístico del _The Bay Mirror_, esta noche, su director, Terry Grandchester, hace acto de presencia, anunció el director, con una gran sonrisa. Personalmente, admiraba a Terry no, porque conociera a sus padres, sino más bien, porque lo había conocido como reportero y había quedado maravillado con sus reportajes.

Terry soltó a Candy y subió al escenario con gran alegría, en su rostro se marcaba una gran sonrisa por la chica que aquella noche, le había acompañado sin haberlo planeado, Candy. Al subir, bien pudo mirarla, ella lo miraba a él, sus ojos se encontraron y aún a la distancia, una corriente eléctrica daba fuerza y energía a sus miradas.

-Y finalmente, el dueño y guía de un gran equipo de trabajo, un chicuelo que hoy nos honra con su presencia...- anunció el director

Candy no quería, ni podía, dejar de mirar a Terry, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su perfume se había quedado en ella, su compañía le agradaba, pero su imagen, realmente estaba por obsesionarla…

Y entonces…. Algo la obligó.

-Anthony Brower- dijo el director, antes de que el chico subiera al escenario, seguido de los aplausos del público.

Candy se quedó paralizada. Sus manos temblaban levemente, bajo la mirada de golpe y con mucha dificultad logró subirla de nuevo para mirar. No era un error. No era su peor pesadilla vuelta realidad. Era real y estaba ahí.

Enfundado en un traje negro, combinado con una camisa blanca y un elegante moño negro, Anthony estaba ahí. Con su cabellera rubia de modelo de comercial, sus ojos serenos, como aguas de mar, en calma, pero ligeramente amenazantes, tal como la marea cuando previene al espectador que pronto las olas, pueden empezar a romper y formar grandes tormentas.

Anthony subió con calma y elegancia al escenario. Se mostraba sereno, aunque sus ojos delataban triunfo. ¿Qué traería bajo la manga? De repente, ahí, sobre el escenario, con una amplia vista de todos, la vio.

La acompañante de Terry, la silueta misteriosa que no se dejaba ver. Candy White. Tal y como alguna vez la había conocido, con sus largos y rebeldes rizos, con su piel blanca de nieve, con sus ojos esmeralda, claro que ahora era distinta, ya no tenía cara de niña, ya no tenía ortodoncia en los dientes, ni usaba anteojos, inclusive, en ese vestido…

"_Hasta podría aceptar que salí con ella" _pensó Anthony. Luego miró a Terry y de nuevo volvió la vista a Candy que lo miraba, petrificada y con los ojos bien abiertos:

"_Dudo que estés aquí con él- _pensó_- pero por cómo te mira, estoy seguro que aún prevalece ese enamoramiento suyo del colegio- _sonrió malévolamente para Candy, solo para ella, que reacciono ante tal gesto_- aunque también veo que recuerdas lo que pasó-_y su sonrisa se amplió"

Candy tembló.

El pasado regreso.

Las huellas seguían ahí.

Su piel lo sentía. Su corazón lo notaba. El miedo creciente en su pecho amenazaba con golpearla y darle un desmayo. La mirada burlona de Anthony la hacía ver que el recordaba, aquel suceso hacía años, en un hotel barato de la cuidad.

Sus manos temblaron, sus rodillas estaban por doblarse.

Era imposible borrar las huellas que Anthony le había dejado, principalmente porque persistía el recordatorio de esas huellas: **EL MIEDO.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Hola. **

**Bueno, lamento mucho la demora de estas semanas, ofrezco una disculpa, pero es que no me sentía muy bien y todo lo que escribía, realmente era un fiasco. El semestre está por terminar, así que probablemente mis actualizaciones las siguientes dos semanas sean en sábado o domingo, pero prometo que cuando este de vacaciones, tratare de darles dos capítulos por semana.**

**Como pueden ver, hemos llegado a lo interesante, a partir de aquí, tendremos una verdadera continuación a la historia que empezamos. Espero que este capítulo les agrade y no olviden que espero y leo ansiosamente cada uno de sus comentarios. :3 Gracias a todas por sus palabras.**

**En esta ocasión no agradeceré, dado que como no cumplí con la actualización semanal, responderé a cada comentario, la semana que viene n.n Aprovechen, dejen tooodo lo que quieran decir.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**Att. Su amiga.**

**JulietaG.28**

**GRACIAS A TODAS**


	7. Capitulo 6

== **Capitulo 6** ==

Hacía años que no veía esa mirada en su hermano. Hacía años que no notaba aquel brillo de felicidad al saberse con una jugada malévola entre manos. Hacía mucho tiempo que había olvidado que su hermano no era como él. Richard se desmoronó. Realmente odiaba la situación, realmente se sentía patético ante la mención de su apellido, puesto que este, le emparentaba con quien no podía creer. Se resignó a que las cosas serían así, a que Anthony no cambiaría nunca. Y tomó aire, luego se acercó donde Candy.

Ella no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, no podía dejar de temblar y desviar su mirada a donde su presencia no le afectara. Estaba aterrada, congelada ante el pánico que estaba experimentando. Se sentía impotente, como hacía años no se había sentido, como tan solo minutos atrás no había estado. Quería caerse, terminar en el suelo, las pesadillas de los años de adolescente, cuando la vivencia era fresca, habían regresado a su mente. Su corazón latía a una velocidad inimaginable. Se estaba olvidando de respirar. Y de momento, Anthony desapareció.

Se cortó la mirada. Se perdió el enlace. Anthony parpadeó un par de veces antes de comprender porque Candy había desaparecido de su visión. Tanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que la vio, pero aun así, millones de sentimientos habían estallado en su interior. La burla, porque era para él, sumamente gracioso encontrarla después de todo para ver su cara de pánico al encontrarse con él. Ira, porque tal parecía que a pesar del pasado que habían vivido, Terry seguía enamorado de ella, lo podía sentir a kilómetros solo con verlo, la misma cara de imbécil, pero con más énfasis. Y… ¿Atracción? No solo estaba viendo a Candy para recordarle el pasado, sino también porque aunque quería, no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Hasta que alguien se metió. Richard, su hermano y competencia (al trabajar para Terry). Candy parpadeó al darse cuenta, la imagen de su agresor, de su peor pesadilla, había desaparecido dando paso a algo igual, pero diferente. La misma persona, por así decirse, el mismo tono rubio de cabello, la misma piel blanca tersa, los mismos ojos azul cielo, pero… pero aquellos ojos no le infundían terror.

-Dime que tú también esperas como yo, que Terry se caiga- le dijo Richard en una sonrisa. Candy le miró, primero perpleja y después más relajada. Sonrió levemente

-Ja, ja, ja, ¿Por qué quieres que se caiga?- preguntó

-Míralo, ahí, sonriendo con autosuficiencia, ja, ja, ja es tan "perfecto"- se burló

-¿Celos, Richard?- contra atacó Candy. Richard, enarcó un ceja.

-Para nada, es solo burla- dijo

-Ja, ja, ja yo creo que Terry se mira guapo allá arriba- se le escapó. Richard no comentó nada, solo sonrió, tal vez, empezaba a vislumbrar una relación que de haber surgido el colegio, le ahorraría mucho arrepentimiento con Candy, después de todo, él sabía la verdad, el conocía los detalles de la historia de Candy. Había sido su hermano el que tanto la había hecho sufrir y eso le pesaba, porque de haberse enterado, el habría intervenido.

El director interrumpió cualquier pensamiento que Candy y Richard pudieran tener.

-Bueno, ha llegado el momento, me es un honor llamar al escenario a los reporteros que han demostrado sus trabajos en este concurso y merecen un reconocimiento a sus esfuerzos, claro, que todos aquí, son ganadores- empezó, el mismo discurso aburrido, ese que se da, en las largas ceremonias- Por favor, Archivald Cornwall, reportero en crímenes, subid- el director empezó a nombrarlos- Stear Cornwall, por el excelente trabajo en dirección del equipo de fotografía. Tommy, por su excelente mano al fotografiar… Harry Grand, reportero en deportes…Candy White, diseñadora gráfica…-

Candy titubeó, tenía que pasar justo delante de Anthony, para colocarse al lado de su equipo, respiró profundo. Sus pasos llevaban firmeza pero al pasar delante del rubio titubearon, hubiera perdido el equilibrio de no ser porque se topó con la mirada de Terry. Una mirada zafiro que le infundió valor. Anthony, solo sonrió, triunfante, debería encontrar un momento, para hablar a solas con Candy.

Los premios individuales se entregaron y cada reportero bajo del escenario. Candy no titubeo más, pues con ella, Archie bajo las escaleras de escenario, hasta quedar de nuevo abajo, con la mirada en los directores que quedaban a la espera de recibir el premio final.

-Y ahora, me es un enorme orgullo presentar ante ustedes, el premio que brindamos al periódico que más ha destacado, en lo que concierne a tiraje, equipo, trabajo y calidad. Por favor, solcito la presencia de….-música de fondo- Terry Grandchester, director del _The Bay Mirror-_

Terry se acercó triunfante pero humilde y recibió con gran orgullo el premio que le estaba siendo entregado. Sonrió, y su sonrisa, se encontró con la de Candy…

… … … … …

El público se disipo. El salón se veía más aglomerado, las parejas que asistían, empezaban a unirse a la pista a bailar, los compañeros más solitarios se excluían para poder charlar. Anne y Archie bailaban, Richard, Stear, Patty y Nicole, reían animosamente. Terry estaba alejado, charlando con los directores de otras revistas y periódicos.

Candy ya no podía. Desde que los directores habían bajado del escenario había perdido de vista a Anthony y no podía evitar sentirse como una presa. Acechada. Escondiéndose del depredador. Y temía. Sus manos temblaban. Sudaba frió. Los escalofríos, la recorrían una y otra vez. Necesitaba aire.

Salió un momento al balcón, sin detenerse a avisar a alguien. Simplemente salió y dejo que la suave brisa del exterior le refrescara, le ayudara a serenarse, a decirse, lo que hacía años se decía, mientras se abrazaba ella misma en su cama, en la soledad y el terror de las pesadillas: "Ya paso, no ocurrirá más, ya paso, ya paso, ya paso"

-Que enorme placer me provoca volver a verte Candy White- se escuchó a sus espaldas y el vello de la nuca se le erizo. Sus piernas flaquearon, sus ojos se llenaron de terror. Reconoció esa voz, incluso antes de que se hubiera dado la media vuelta y cuando lo hizo. Ahí estaba él.

-No puedo decir lo mismo- dijo tajante, pero su voz se quebró al pronunciar lo siguiente- Anthony Brower-

-Uy, que mal- Anthony, puso cara de perro regañado, solo un momento y volvió a sonreír, volvió a esa mirada astuta y burlona- Sin embargo, te acuerdas de mí y eso es mucha ganancia- se acercó unos dos pasos, Candy retrocedió hasta chocar con la barda del balcón, tembló- Y por tus reacciones veo, que te acuerdas taaaan bien, que no me quieres cerca- sonrió- Pero ¡venga! Mírate, no eres la chica que conocí, he de decir que si en ese entonces te hubieras visto así, nuestra relación habría sido, tan distinta…- suspiró nostálgico (nueva actuación)- Dime Candy…. ¿has olvidado lo que te hice sentir?

Candy quiso en ese momento soltarse a chillar. ¿Lo recordaba? Sí. Si lo hacía. Cada sensación, aquella efímera felicidad que le había provocado cuando su relación empezaba, aquel dolor, aquel miedo, aquella vulnerabilidad, aquella sensación de soledad, aquel terror por segunda ocasión, el temor de verle, la gran realidad ante sus ojos y lo peor de todo, la pérdida de algo más que su virginidad, la pérdida de un ser, una creación de un abuso, una criatura, condenada a la desdicha misma que ella había vivido. Y el terror, la huella que cada noche la invadía, la secuela que cada mañana le rompía el corazón en pedazos más pequeños a los que quedaban. Los gritos, el llanto y la desesperación que, encerrada en la casa de Lakewood la habían hecho atormentarse y sentirse, al borde de la misma muerte.

No podía más. Se iba a caer. Iba a quedar de rodillas ante aquel hombre. Iba a demostrar que tan patética seguía siendo, que tan débil era en realidad. Iba a romper la fortaleza que había construido en años, en un solo momento. Cerró los ojos, queriendo en un inútil esfuerzo, contener la lagrima, que clamaba por salir.

Pero eso no pasó.

Abrió los ojos justo en el momento en que alguien la tomaba por la cintura.

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Candy, estas bien?- preguntó la persona que ahora le sujetaba.

Y de repente. El miedo, el terror, la tristeza, los recuerdos frescos en su mente, todo desapareció. Sus piernas obtuvieron firmeza, su respiración se normalizo. El llanto dejo de fluir y querer liberarse. Sus ojos, se atraparon a aquella mirada. Y la sola presencia de aquella persona, le daba la más infinita de las seguridades, le hacía sentirse, protegida.

Miró al causante de tan agradable sensación. Ni más ni menos, Terry estaba ahí, con ella, sujetándola con sus fuertes brazos, pero a la vez tan delicadamente, a esa distancia inclusive, la calidez de Terry la hacía querer abrazarlo, porque sabía que de hacerlo, nunca más volvería a temer, sabía –sin saber porque- que estando en esos brazos, nada le atemorizaría más. Pero no podía.

Terry miraba a Candy con preocupación, hacía momentos antes, la estaba buscando como loco por el salón, cuando la encontró, escuchó por accidente el último diálogo de Anthony y se enfureció. ¿Cómo podía? A ciencia cierta, nunca se había enterado del porqué de la ruptura de Anthony y Candy, pero no le importaba, le bastaba saber que en el pasado, Anthony, la había herido. _Realmente no estaba ni a cerca de la verdadera sensación que le produciría saber la verdad_.

Candy le sonrió. Y con esa pequeña sonrisa, Terry se calmó y se perdió. Quedó hipnotizado por esos ojos esmeralda, que tanto le encantaban.

Alguien los sacó a ambos de su momento de ensoñación.

Anthony carraspeó.

-A ti te da igual lo que yo haga. Me estas interrumpiendo- Terry le miró y con esa mirada lo fulminó, pero Anthony no se doblegó y la sostuvo- Estábamos en medio de una hermoooooso reencuentro- tarareó- Candy y yo no nos hemos visto desde hace años, si recordarás- empezó- Candy fue mi novia en el colegio- sonrió, herida para Terry- Empezábamos a rememorar todo el amor que había entre los dos- escupió. Terry miró a Candy.

Estaba molesto. Estaba furioso. ¿Recuerdos del pasado? Lo que más le dolía. Esa época en la que era invisible para ella, en la que solo era el amigo del hermano. Nada más. Ahora, quizás nada cambiaba. Pero, sabía que ella había sufrido, que igual por ello, había desaparecido un tiempo. Sabía que él, le había roto el corazón. Y Terry quería curarlo. Quería borrar los recuerdos. Quería darlo tanto amor como nunca lo hubieran hecho y demostrarle que en realidad, el género masculino no era tan patán como Anthony lo había pintado. Así que la miró y sonrió. Ella correspondió a la mirada. Y Terry habló:

-Disculpa mi intromisión. Sin embargo creo que he hecho bien. Pensaba que Candy se había sentido mal y por eso había salido, estaba preocupado por ella. Ahora sabiendo que estabas tú aquí, estoy 100% seguro que he hecho bien en venir- lo miró- No me hace ninguna gracia que estés queriendo rememorar el pasado, cuando el tiempo ha pasado, más aún cuando Candy es ahora, MI NOVIA

Candy le miró. Por un momento le pareció, que las palabras sonaban tan bien. Tan dulces. Tan verdaderas…. Y… No, no eran verdad. No uso sorpresa en su rostro, pero Terry lo delató al mirarla, así que, se limitó a sonreír. Y con ello, la farsa comenzó. Candy, solo sonrió y aceptó en secreto, un juego, que Terry iniciaba, para ayudarla, para salvarla, rescatarla y sacarla de ahí. Lejos del dolor. De la tristeza. De los recuerdos. Lejos de Anthony.

Terry, quiso que ese momento fuera distinto, que no fuera un juego, que fuera real, que pudiera decirle abiertamente a Candy lo que sentía, pero no podía. Al menos por el momento, era la única solución que se le había ocurrido para que Anthony la dejara en paz, pues era palpable el miedo, la tristeza de Candy, y eso le dolía, le molestaba, le enfermaba que ella sufriera por el que no valía la pena. Al tiempo, una chispa de ingenio cruzo su mente, como estrella fugaz al caer en el cielo y como deseo en ese momento, Terry vio la oportunidad, tal vez, de aquel juego, podría, revelarle a Candy la verdad. Que estuvo y estaba y estaría… enamorado de ella.

Anthony, se quedó petrificado. Helado. ¿Era eso verdad? ¿Cómo pudo ser? Si hacía años, él había jurado que finalmente, había acabado con Terry. Lo había derrotado y eso no estaba a discusión. Así que… como es que esa victoria, ¿ya no estaba ahí? Se sintió levemente frustrado. Pero tremendamente furioso, eso no podía ser nada más que una vil mentira de Terry.

-¿Tu…novia?- preguntó. Terry le miró, enarcó una ceja y después sonrió

-¿Qué es lo increíble? El tiempo ha pasado como te dije anteriormente

-No te creo- Anthony miró a Candy, en ella estaría la confirmación que necesitaba. Dio un paso más hacia ella, pero ella no retrocedió, simplemente se acercó más a Terry- ¿Es verdad?- Candy miró a Terry, ¿Qué diría?, el inglés le sonrió.

-Sí- afirmó sin dejar de mirar a Terry. Anthony, estuvo rojo del coraje, en unos pequeños momentos. Indignado sin más, salió del balcón y se perdió en la multitud.

Terry, no sabía que seguía a aquel momento. Sin embargo, no quería entrar en largas charlas o en eternas explicaciones, que inevitablemente le conducirían a las disculpas, por haber iniciado ese enorme teatro.

Candy no quería decir algo que hiciera sentir a Terry culpable o incómodo. No quería que se retractara de lo que había comenzado ni tampoco del estar ahí, con ella, apoyándola, rescatándola sin saberlo, como una vez había hecho, años atrás.

Ninguno de los dos lo mencionó, simplemente, se quedaron ahí un momento, hasta que Terry rompió el silencio.

-Candy… ¿Quisieras bailar conmigo?-

-Me encantaría- respondió ella con una enorme sonrisa.

Ambos se dirigieron a la pista, en ese momento, una pieza lenta sonaba. Las parejas que quedaban en el salón bailaban y los reporteros solitarios, comenzaban a retirarse. Anthony estaba ahí. Se había calmado un poco, su mente le decía, le obligaba a creer que todo lo que Terry le había dicho no era verdad. No podía serlo. Él había ganado. Años atrás, Anthony se había llevado la victoria, él y solo él. Nadie más. Terry estaba deshecho. Y ni siquiera sabía lo que había hecho.

Ver a Terry y Candy bailar, no le hizo ninguna gracia. Solo lo puso de mal humor. ¿Podría ser…? Quizás. Pero aun así, tendría que investigar a fondo, si era verdad, si en realidad, después de tanto, Terry había logrado estar con el amor de su vida.

Al terminar la noche…

Terry se ofreció a llevar a Candy a casa, a sabiendas de que Anthony podía estarla esperando al salir. Candy no se negó, a decir verdad, tampoco deseaba viajar en taxi. Anthony se retiró, solo en el momento en que vio a Candy subir al auto de Terry. Enojado. Furioso. Pero sonriente, ya tendría una oportunidad para charlar con Candy, ahora, después de años de no pensarla ni mucho menos saber de ella, sabía dónde se encontraba.

El viaje para Candy y Terry, fue muy tranquilo, no tocaron aquel tema, simplemente, charlaron acerca de los premios y Terry le contó varias anécdotas que había vivido a lo largo de los años en que había convivido con varios de los directores y reporteros de otros periódicos. Candy escuchó atentamente, participando animadamente en la charla de Terry, hasta que llegaron a casa. Candy abandono el auto de Terry muy tranquila, casi sin recuerdos de lo que aquella noche había sentido al ver a Anthony. Terry se retiró con calma y alegría, por lo menos una noche, había disfrutado de la compañía de Candy, había bailado con ella y la había sostenido entre sus brazos, con el cariño y la delicadeza, que siempre quiso hacerlo.

La noche…. Fue otra cosa.

Por la madrugada, cuando creyó que los recuerdos se habían disipado, Candy experimento la cruel realidad. Todavía estaban ahí. Eran huellas imborrables. Eran recuerdos de todo. Dolor. Pena. Miedo. Tristeza. Aquella noche, como varias otras, cuando era todavía una joven, experimento terrores nocturnos. Solo una escena se repetía incontables veces en su memoria, las palabras y todo lo que le había hecho sentir, Anthony, abusando de ella, de la manera más cruel, dejándola botada, de un modo sádico, retirándose del lugar triunfante, victorioso. Y ella, más que destrozada.

Aunque, no todo fue malo… cuando estaba por sonar su alarma. Una escena vino a su memoria. Era Terry, delante de Anthony, después de un partido de americano. Era Terry mirándola, sonriéndole. Como lo hacía ahora. Sin embargo, ella no había notado aquello en el pasado, porque aquella vez, se retiró de ahí, con el rubio que tanto la hería. Despertó muy desconcertada, ¿Por qué su mente, le dejaba esos recuerdos casi imperceptibles del pasado?

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

=_**Al otro día…**_=

La esperaría toda la tarde de ser necesario. Lo apostaba. Candy saldría sola de aquel edificio, no importaba que, eso le daría ciertos puntos a su teoría, de que era y sería una mentira, que ahora la rubia, estaba con Terry. No importaba que tanto tiempo le llevara esperar, la interceptaría… y charlarían. Anthony, sonrió.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Hola a todas.**

**Bueno, lamento muchísimo el retraso. Como pueden ver, este capitulo esta adelantado. Es que realmente no sé, si el viernes podré publicar. Bueno, les informo que estas semanas, puede que las actualizaciones varíen en los días, no todas serán en viernes.**

**En fin… este capítulo me agrada, porque marca el inicio de una nueva etapa en la historia. Espero que les agrade y que as allá mantenido entretenidas, de corazón, este capítulo es para ustedes. Leeré con entusiasmo sus reviews si es que quieren dejarlos, ya saben, criticas, sugerencias y halagos son bien recibidos.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Capitulo 5, GRACIAS A: Analiz, biantale, GUEST, Taty, Mako, GUEST, Rebeca, Analiz, Liz 69, LizCarter, CANDY, Iris Adriana, Alizzz G, skarllet northman**

**Capítulo 6…. GRACIAS A:**

**-skarllet northman: **Ja, ja, ja, bueno, creo que sin Anthony en la historia, esto no tendría sentido. Recordad que el rubio odioso es un personaje principal en esta trama. ¡Y claro! Esta parte de la historia es distinta, porque ni Candy ni Terry son los mismos de antes. Hay cosas que surgen, como los sentimientos que puedes apreciar. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

**-miripatico: **Muchas gracias a ti por darme tu tiempo y leer lo que escribo, me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado. Trato con todo mi esfuerzo de no dejarlas botadas mucho tiempo, pero por el colegio, las cosas son algo complicadas. Perdón si llegó a retrasarme. Claro que le daremos carácter, es solo que la pecosa es un poco penosa y ha pasado por mucho, al igual que ella, créeme que Terry saldrá recompensado.

-**GUEST: **Amiga Xochitl, muchas gracias por leer y que te agrade el contenido. Me halagas poniéndome un 10, espero de verdad que este capítulo te agrade, tanto como el anterior y que veas, que poco a poco y dramáticamente, todo está calculado para que Candy y Terry, estén juntos.

-**Analiz: **Muchas gracias, igual espero un buen cierre de semestre, ja, ja, ja. En fin… me alegro que el capítulo te haya agradado, en verdad estoy tratando de que sean palpables, los sentimientos de todos. Claro que Terry estará para Candy, el jugara un papel muy importante, al momento de reconfortarla. Espero que la intervención de Richard en el duelo de miradas, te haya agradado.

-**Becky70: **Gracias por avisarme del cambio de usuario, y muchísimas gracias por darte tu tiempo para leer. Pues, si, lo sé, suelo retrasarme, aunque nunca es con intención, la escuela me absorbe muuucho trabajo que créeme me gustaría invertir escribiendo, aun así, y con mis retrasos, espero que les agrade lo que leen y perdonen mi falta de actualización. ¡Saludos!

-**LizCarter: **¿El acercamiento estuvo bien? El nuevo juego impuesto creara una excelente atmosfera para que los rebeldes se entiendan, se apoyen y den rienda suelta a lo que está surgiendo en ellos. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y que me sigas como hasta ahora, dado que tu nombre me es muy conocido, muchas gracias por estar presente en cada uno de mis trabajos. ¡Mis mejores deseos!

-**taty: **¿Te ha gustado? Espero que no hayas estado aburrida de esperar mi actualización. Saludos y gracias por leer.

-**CANDY: **Muchísimas gracias por acompañarme hasta ahora en cada trabajo que he escrito, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, tanto como el anterior. ¡Saludos!

-**Vale Misaki: **Tiempo sin leer tus reviews. Muchas gracias, claro que no abandonare la historia, ya es hora de que tenga un digno final. Saludos.

_**Mil gracias a todas de verdad. Nos estamos leyendo.**_

_**JulietaG.28**_


	8. Capitulo 7

**== Capitulo 7 ==**

-Pon las cartas sobre la mesa Grandchester- se dijo a sí mismo. No sabía cómo hablar con Candy respecto a lo ocurrido la noche pasada, no sabía exactamente como es que su mente lo había traicionado y lo había empujado a meterla en aquel extraño juego, pero si sabía una cosa, tenía que dejarle claras las cosas a Candy, no quería incomodarla ni mucho menos que pensara que era un aprovechado por tomar la situación para enrollarla en mentiras- Pero… no le des a entender que te arrepientes, porque sé sincero, no lo haces- suspiró. Miró por su ventana, Candy ya había entrado, desde hacía cuatro horas. Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo, que estaría pensando, quizás… en algún lugar de su ocupada mente, ¿estaría pensando en lo pasado?

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**-**Solamente fue un show para que él te dejara en paz. Es lo que un amigo hace por ti, no quiere decir nada más, aunque estés pidiendo a gritos que así sea, no seas torpe- dijo al tiempo que suspiraba y cerraba su portátil. No sabía que cara pondría si se llegaba a topar con Terry, pero de algo estaba segura. Candy necesitaba arreglar las cosas. La noche pasada había preferido huir del tema y dejar que la conversación fluyera a temas sin peligro, pero no podía dejarlo así. Al menos, AL MENOS, tenía que agradecerle a Terry.

-¡Candy!- dijo Sandra al asomarse a la oficina de Candy

-Mande- sonrió la rubia- ¿Qué pasó?

-Ya es hora del almuerzo, venga, no te quedes, vamos a comer- dijo la chica muy animada.

-Oh, se me fue el tiempo, perdona, ja, ja, ja-

-Anda ya, luego piensas en Te… ¡digo! En el trabajo, ja, ja, ja-

-No pensaba en él- dijo Candy sacando la lengua y con una linda sonrisa

-Como digas, corre, Charlie y Tommy están esperando-

-Adelántate, debo dejarle a Stear esta edición para mañana y luego iré, ¿estarán en el restaurante de la esquina?

-Sip, ahí mero.

-Los alcanzo en seguida, vayan- Candy sonrió una vez más y luego salió detrás de Sandra para subir el ascensor, mientras su compañera bajaba en el ascensor contiguo. Candy entregó su trabajo a Stear y luego tomó el ascensor que bajaba, entrando justamente cuando estaba por cerrarse, por suerte para ella, alguien detuvo las puertas.

-Gracias… Terry- dijo al ver quien le había hecho el favor de detener las puertas. Sonrió. Sin siquiera saber porque.

"_Oh Candy, no lo hagas, no sonrías, no sabes que loco me vuelve esa sonrisa" _pensó Terry.

-No es nada Candy. ¿Vas a comer?- preguntó al tiempo que sonreía mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca y reluciente, como comercial de dentífrico.

-Sí- sonrió ella- ¿Usted… digo, tú también?

-Eso pretendo. Aunque… bueno, no me gusta comer solo, ¿te gustaría acompañarme? Igual… si no te quito mucho tiempo, me gustaría charlar un poco contigo, sobre… bueno, sobre lo de anoche- dijo algo sonrojado. Candy agachó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza.

-Claro, me encantaría comer contigo- sonrió.

El elevador llegó a la planta baja abriendo las puertas de par el par. Terry se quedó dentro.

-Espera un momento, iré por mi auto, iremos a un buen restaurante, ya verás- sonrió. Fuera por la razón que fuera, ella comería con él y eso lo ponía feliz. Sabía que debían haber bajado juntos el elevador, pero al menos así podría tener unos minutos y pensar claro, para no demostrar tanta emoción, no más de la debida.

Candy por su parte, asintió con una sonrisa. Llamó a Sandra para decirle que no podría llegar a comer con ella y los chicos y salió del edificio. Sandra no preguntó mucho, aunque se le hizo algo extraño. Bueno, tendría que comer sola con sus amigos.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Ahí estaba. Llevaba casi 4 horas esperándola. Pero ahí estaba. Por fin. Candy se dejaba ver. Llevaba unos jeans claros, muy ajustados, botas negras de un tacón aproximado a los 9 cm. Su blusa era de cuello, ya que empezaba a bajar la temperatura por el día, y su chaqueta de cuero negro. Lucía muy bella. Su cabello rubio rizado caía por su espalda de un modo peculiar, rebelde, desaliñado, pero perfecto. No era la chica que había conocido. Para nada.

Anthony se preguntó, ¿Qué habría pasado? En todo ese tiempo, él la había olvidado lo más que se podía olvidar a alguien. Le resultaba ajeno su dolor y sus recuerdos, lo único que recordaba al verla, era como la había hecho suya, como la había hecho gemir hasta las lágrimas y como tras el acto se había sentido vencedor. Pero no recordaba haberla visto. Haberla admirado como ahora lo hacía. Poderla estudiar, notar que era pecosa, que era delgada, que era alta y….

No supo cómo, sin pensarlo, bajo del auto. Y se acercó a ella. Le daba la espalada. No lo vio. La tomó del hombro y la hizo girar. Candy sonreía. Su celular ya estaba en su bolsillo, esperaba a Terry, sabía que tenía que aparecer para poder llevarla. Y aunque no quisiera, una pequeña parte de ella fantaseaba con la idea de que solo sería una comida, casual, sin ningún interés en la noche anterior. Solo un cita.

Al voltear, la sonrisa se esfumó.

El temblor regresó. El pasado estaba ahí. Esas manos, ese tacto. Ese hombre.

-Hola Candy- saludó el con una media sonrisa. No quería asustarla. Por primera vez, se sintió mal. Él no quería que ella le temiera. Ya no.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella lo más firme que pudo

-Creo que ayer nos interrumpieron de una manera muy grosera. Quisiera poder hablar contigo. Creo que debemos ponernos al tanto de lo que ha ocurrido en nuestras vidas… o también podemos recordar el pasado- "saber que me perdí de ti" _pensó._

-No…- empezó ella.

-Vamos… no seas miedosa- dijo él. Sonriendo de nuevo.

-Creí haberte dicho anoche que dejaras a mi novia en paz- dijo Terry recargado en su auto, sobre la puerta del copiloto, brazos cruzados, escuchando el último diálogo de Brower.

-Yo quizás no lo dije pero lo haré ahora: No me importa nada de lo que digas- Anthony seguía sosteniendo a Candy por el hombro, sin embargo su mirada estaba en Terry y su voz iba dirigida en tono indiferente, retador.

-Pues debería… aléjate de ella Brower- Terry bajo los brazos y dio un paso al frente, acercándose

-Yo no creo que ella sea tu novia. Después de todo, jamás has tenido el valor para ser su pareja. Desde que yo recuerdo, siempre has sido el mismo idiota guarda sentimientos de siempre

-Bueno, las cosas cambian con el tiempo. Mira un claro ejemplo, a Candy anteriormente le gustaban teñidos y estúpidos, sus gustos han mejorado, ¿no me ves?- guiño un ojo con picardía

-Eres un idiota. El mismo de siempre, no es sorpresa. Pero venga, tu novia esperaba solitaria, ¿acaso no eras un caballero? Primera falla. A mi parecer, ustedes dos no son pareja, no imagino a Candy con alguien tan bestia como tú- atacó Anthony

-Ella esperaba por mi imbécil. Iremos a comer- sonrió- Si no te molesta, el tiempo de comida nos espera, con permiso….- se acercó y tomó a Candy de la mano, jalándola levemente, ella se dejó guiar y apenas estuvo fuera del agarre de Anthony, se acurruco en brazos de Terry reposando su cabeza en su pecho. La presencia del rubio la aturdía, la mareaba a tal grado de revolverle el estómago, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse- Puedes tomar un foto si quieres, sé que nos vemos maravillosos juntos- se mofó Terry-

-Digas lo que digas no te creo, no pueden estar juntos. Lo veremos. Yo lo sé, Candy aun no me ha olvidado- dijo Anthony firme, antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Terry le miró hasta que subió al auto y rápidamente, subió a Candy a su automóvil. Llegó a la puerta de conductor justo en el momento en que Anthony pasaba por ahí montado en su auto, el rubio no perdió oportunidad de aventar el carro contra Terry lo suficiente para pegarlo bien a su auto. Candy dio un salto cuando vio a Terry en peligro. Pero nada le paso, nada ocurrió y cuando Terry subió al auto, ella volvió a respirar. Se sentía bien, ya no estaba mareada, ya no tenía miedo, la presencia de Terry era así, como la de un ángel, un guardián, era palpable la seguridad y la calidez del cuerpo de Terry, era contagioso su ímpetu y su valentía, ella no necesitaba nada más cuando él estaba cerca.

-Bueno, eso fue un mal rato, esperemos que con el retraso el restaurante no esté lleno- sonrió Terry sin dar importancia a lo ocurrido momentos atrás. El viaje fue corto, Terry llevó a Candy a un muy buen restaurante italiano, no había demasiada gente así que los atendieron con rapidez. Pidieron el menú recomendado por el chef y mientras esperaban, Terry se animó a hablar:

-Candy… yo….- empezó. Titubeaba, no sabía cómo empezar a disculparse.

-No te disculpes, por favor- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo sabes que me voy a disculpar?

-¿No es así?- alzó una ceja

-Bueno sí, si es así. Te mereces una disculpa de mi parte por haberte metido en un gran rollo frente a Anthony. Es solo que fue lo único que se me ocurrió en el momento para poder ayudarte a salir de ahí…

-Agradezco mucho lo que hiciste Terry- sonrió- no te juzgo por lo que has dicho ni me he sentido ofendida o algo por el estilo…

-Yo no quiero que pienses que lo que dije fue real…- golpe al corazón. Candy no quería que el mismo Terry le recordara que era una completa locura que hubiera dicho eso por algo más que el simple deseo de ayudarla. Terry no quería hacer sentir a Candy atada a él, a sabiendas de que era algo por demás imposible que ella pudiera sentirse atraída, quizás solo había logrado atarla a él sin que ella quisiera.

-Sé que no fue real- atinó a decir ella- Sé que solo lo hiciste por ayudar y no me importa. Está bien para mí. Nunca me ha gustado mentir, pero, si, era una buena solución… Gracias- sonrió con dificultad aunque lo que quería era llorar.

-No quiero hacerte sentir mal. Así que, dejémoslo así pequeña pecosa, fue mi manera de ayudarte y cuidarte. Acepto tus agradecimientos y podemos disfrutar sin preocupaciones de una deliciosa comida- Terry sonrió mostrando los colmillos y Candy se derritió como mantequilla en pan caliente. Sonrió y asintió. El mesero no tardó en entregarles sus platillos y retirarse. Terry quiso seguir la conversación:

-Sin embargo algo me inquieta- dijo bebiendo un poco de agua

-¿Qué es eso que te inquieta?

-¿Qué pasó entre tú y él? No es secreto que se habló mucho de ustedes en el colegio, incluso yo estaba intrigado de que tu salieras con un tipo así, que en lo personal es un teñido odioso- Candy rió- es la verdad, ja, ja, ja. Pero, de repente dejaron de verse, dejaste incluso de ir a la escuela… y eso. Me intriga. ¿Te hizo algo malo? ¿Te lastimó… bueno, eso es obvio, pero de manera… distinta? Si no quieres contarme está bien, no tengo derecho a andar de entrometido, pero si tú me lo pidieras, yo iría en este mismo momento a molerlo a golpes, por lo que fuera que te hubiera hecho- Candy palideció

-Bueno… primero, no eres ningún entrometido, no eres el primero que pregunta tampoco, jaja-risa nerviosa- Pues, se puede decir que al final, él no era lo que yo esperaba, creo que no congeniamos muy bien- empezó a decir, su mente vagaba en recuerdos de aquellos día, sin llegar a tocar los más dolorosos que la harían romper en llanto- o igual puede ser que solo fui una apuesta para él- se le escapó

-¿Una apuesta?- preguntó Terry. ¿Quién en su sano juicio saldría con la hermosa Candy solo por una apuesta? Terry lo confirmo: Brower era idiota.

-Um…- Candy miró a Terry- Si, no sé bien como haya sido, pero Anthony perdió y tenía que pagar… supongo que después de ello, ya no tenía caso que estuviera conmigo-

-¿Él te dejó?

-Si…

-¿Pero… contra quién pudo haber perdido? ¿Además, que ganaba con usarte así? Solo te hirió de la manera más cruel…-_"No imaginas" pensó ella._

_-_No lo sé… él…- un recuerdo vino a su mente- Anthony mencionó en algún momento que el no solo había ganado la apuesta, que había ganado más, había acabado con alguien que me quería, pero, nunca supe quién-

"_¿Alguien que…? Más te vale que no Anthony. Más te vale que no se tratara… De mí._" Pensó Terry empezando a enfurecerse.

-¿Candy, aún sientes algo por él?- preguntó esperando que la respuesta no lo pusiera más furico.

-No. Absolutamente. Nada más que repulsión- Terry sonrió

-Bueno, entonces no me siento mal de decir lo que diré- rió- Anthony Brower, es el mayor imbécil que he conocido jamás. Estar con la chica más hermosa y dulce del colegio solo por una apuesta es algo absurdo, infantil, idiota. Cualquier persona en su lugar habría brincado de felicidad y atesorado lo que tenía, cuidado de la mujer que lo honraba con su cariño y atención y sobre todo valorado cada sonrisa y brillo en sus ojos. Solo un verdadero estúpido juega con alguien, con el corazón de una dulce persona, solo un Anthony puede ser así. Me da mucho gusto que su hermano no se le parezca en nada más que en el físico. Y más aún que tú, no sientas si no lo que debes por él. No es digno de que te sientas mal, o de que si quiera estés triste. Te lo puedo asegurar-

Candy sonrió. Le brillaron los ojos. Eran palabras hermosas, dulces y sinceras, pero una frase, había hecho acelerar su corazón, la había emocionado y echo sentir especial: "La chica más hermosa y dulce del colegio". ¿En verdad, Terry pensaba eso de ella?

-Muchas gracias Terry

-No tienes porqué agradecerme nada Candy- sonrió- Si nos volvemos a topar con el teñido, por favor, solo sígueme la corriente, si llegas a estar sola cuando lo veas, no le digas ni le des señales de que no es verdad lo que hemos dicho. Entre más lo crea, más mal se sentirá. Te lo aseguró. El me odia como has podido apreciar… así que eso es lo que más lo cabrea. Nos divertiremos haciéndolo enojar, ya verás. No lo olvides Candy, puedes confiar en mí, aquí estaré. Somos amigos… y te cuidare, siempre tratare de que estés bien- alzó su copa de agua- Es una promesa, Anthony Brower, nunca más herirá a Candy, la pequeña pecosa al cuidado de Terry

Candy alzó su copa y sonrió:

-Es una promesa- y chocaron sus copas.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**-**¿Qué es lo que te pasa, idiota?- preguntó Neil con aburrimiento. Anthony no estaba muy contento

-Me pasa que Grandchester está volteando mi mundo de cabeza- el rubio de dejo caer sobre el asiento frente a su escritorio.

-Ya te enamoró- rió Neil

-No seas tarado, no- dijo Anthony arrojando un libro a Neil, quien lo cachó antes de ser golpeado.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Recuerdas la apuesta de hace años? En la escuela.

-Claro, fue divertido como te bolseaste a Candy. Además, me es difícil olvidar todo el rollo cuando te la has pasado todo el tiempo recordándome como aplastaste a Grandchester. Aunque no lo niego, es gracioso pensar en que ese idiota cree ser mejor que tu cuando ni si quiera imagina que ya te echaste a la rubia, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja-

-Ese es el problema…

-¿Porque?

-Candy está trabajando en el periódico, ayer en la fiesta de premiación creí imposible que fuera ella, pero, no hay duda. Trate de hablarle y molestar un poco, me intriga bastante el hecho de que este aquí cuando desapareció hace tiempo y más aún el extraordinario suceso de que, me tiene miedo. Sin embargo, el problema radica en que Grandchester está con ella

-Es su jefe, por lo que dices

-Error. Él la defendió. Afirma que están juntos como pareja

-¿Y tú opinas qué no?

-No…- Anthony cerró los ojos, suspiró. Estudiaba en su mente los sucesos que ocurrían. La fiesta, el temblor de Candy, su miedo, su gran intento de huir de él en brazos de Terry y esa tarde. Ambos… ella le tenía miedo, ella estaba aterrada de estar cerca de él. Pero, pero no actuaba como si estuviera con Terry, como pareja, su lenguaje corporal no hacía justicia a las palabras del inglés. Incluso el titubeaba, lo veía en su mirada… - No… El no pudo haber dejado atrás su gran miedo de guardar sus sentimientos. Lo sé, la única razón por la que el pasado no quiso confesarle su amor es porque no cree merecer a tan gran persona, sin embargo no sabe que esa cualidad es su talón de Aquiles. La está intentando ayudar…. Me entra en la cabeza que sea un plan para alejarla de mí. Pero si logró acercarme, lograr que me diga en verdad que siente por mí, acercarla, tenerla de nuevo, podre verlo perder dos veces, primero lo primero…

-Saber si están juntos

-Exacto- Anthony sonrió.

La puerta se abrió. La secretaría entró:

-Señor...

-¿Qué quieres Katherine?

-Le ha llegado un memorando

-Dame

Anthony recibió el papel.

"**Reunión internacional de literatura informativa.**

**Por medio de la presente, hacemos llegar a usted, la cordial invitación, a su equipo de trabajo más selecto y a usted, para asistir a la reunión más importante de periódicos y revistas del mundo. Con sede internacional en Londres, Inglaterra, que este año recibe en un importante salón, a los 3 periódicos y revistas más importantes y de mayor éxito de 20 ciudades distintas, presentando ante todos, el trabajo de cada uno, en un convención de suma elegancia y exquisito nivel literario. Esperando contar con su presencia, enviamos nuestros más cordiales saludos. "**

Anthony sonrió. Tan parecía que tendría la oportunidad de estar cerca de Candy. No dudaba, Terry asistiría a esa reunión y con él, debería ir su novia. ¿No es así?

Un plan se empezaba a trazar en su mente.

Un brillante plan.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Hola.

Bueno, me alegro mucho de estar aquí con ustedes en esta entrega. Espero que les guste el capítulo y que sea notorio que empieza el verdadero duelo. Justo y con enormes sorpresas. Espero que sea de su agrado y espero con gusto sus reviews si es que gustan dejarlos.

Ofrezco una enorme disculpa dado que me retrase. Como saben el semestre acababa y las fechas están muy a disposición de enfermar, por tanto, tengo un pequeño resfriado además de un pequeño accidente que me imposibilito para escribir.

Gracias por leer.

Nos vemos la siguiente semana.

Saludos.

Su amiga. **JulietaG.28**

**Gracias a:**

_**Amo a Terry, LizCarter, skarllet northam, CANDY, Alizzz G, GUEST, Becky70, Iris Adriana**_


	9. Capitulo 8

== **Capitulo 8** ==

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: EL CAPITULO QUE LEERAS A CONTINUACION ESTA CLASIFICADO COMO LIME, DEBIDO A SU CONTENIDO SEXUAL, te pido abstengas tu lectura si el contenido no es apto para ti, si deseas continuar es bajo tu propio criterio.**

Archie (Criminología). Stear (Fotografía). Richard (Internacional). Candy (Diseño Gráfico y espectáculos). Sandra (Política).

Los cuatro miembros seleccionados por Terry para acudir a la reunión internacional de literatura en Londres. Era un privilegio haber sido invitados y los 4 miembros selectos prepararían un artículo perfecto de su especialidad, para presentar ante los reporteros más selectos de las revistas y periódicos de: Nueva York, México, Buenos Aires, Sao Paolo, Paris, Roma, Londres, Berlín, Beijing, Tokio, Sídney, Seúl, Praga, El Cairo, New Jersey, Moscú, Lisboa, Taipéi, Madrid y Dublín.

Terry se preparaba con su equipo para el viaje que realizarían en una semana. El hotel "Soho" en Londres, les esperaba como sede para todos los reporteros que llegaran. Lo único que tenía que hacer, era tener listo los proyectos y a la gente para realizar el viaje. 5 personas por periódico/revista, 2 periódicos o revistas por ciudad, un total de 40 revistas y periódicos y 100 personas listas para viajar, a la reunión de mayor importancia a nivel internacional de ese año, y eso no era todo, tendrían una semana entera para disfrutar de la belleza de la sede de dicho evento. Londres, sería su escenario, durante 7, maravillosos días. Y los dos periódicos invitados de Nueva York, eran el _The Bay Mirror _y el _Daily. _

Una vez más, Terry y Anthony cerca del otro. Terry era consciente de que el rubio estaría al asecho de sus actos, sobre todo si Candy iba. Era consiente también de la inteligencia de Anthony, rápidamente había dado en el blanco de que todo era una farsa. Sin embargo, no se sentía atemorizado o al acecho por completo, todavía tenía esperanza y valor. Ya no era el mismo chico tímido a sus sentimientos que era en el colegio. Sabía de antemano que era algo imposible llegar a gustarle a Candy porque ella nunca había prestado atención en él en ese modo, pero… según lo que hasta ahora tenía, ella más de una vez, lo había mirado, cuando él se creyó invisible… entonces quizás, también, había una oportunidad de que lo mirara en el presente.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-Explícamelo una vez más- pidió Harry. Gran amigo de Anthony y reportero de deportes del _The Daily._

-No tiene mucha ciencia Harry, es un plan sencillo- explicó Anthony- Estoy más que seguro de que Candy no está con Grandchester y eso lo voy a demostrar durante el viaje a Londres. Me acercaré a ella, si esta con él, lo haré dudar de sus sentimientos plantando la duda de lo pasado entre ella y yo. Y si no, como supongo, entonces no plantare nada, el miedo de Grandchester y su inseguridad darán por sentado todo…. Me ganaré a Candy…

-Eso es lo que no entiendo

-¿Qué es tan difícil?

-¿Por qué quieres ganártela? En el pasado y ahora, no te importa. Solo es tu medio para ganarle a Terry, entonces… ¿Por qué finges que te importa ella? No parece solo una táctica.

-No lo es… es que…

-¿Ella te gusta?

-No le digas a Neil. Me tachara de imbécil… y quizás lo soy. Pero no lo sé. Antes… no la había mirado como lo hice ayer, no la había visto, sus ojos…. Desde la fiesta, ella me tiene miedo, ella se aleja, tiembla al verme… Solo ahora veo lo malo que fui. Estuve recordando todo lo que hice, lo que le dije y las situaciones en las que la puse… Y me sentí mal…

-¿Porque? Digo, bien sabes que yo nunca estuve de acuerdo en la estúpida apuesta que hiciste con Neil…. Pero… también sé que realmente nunca te había importado lo que una chica como ella pudiera sentir, tanto como a mí, no éramos esa clase de personas

-Lo sé. Hasta ahora me arrepiento de esa apuesta, o más bien de haberla herido así… pero… no comprendo algo

-¿Qué?

-Solo fue sexo. Digo, si, quizás yo la obligué a algo que no quería, pero ¿esa herida puede ser tan profunda? Después de tanto tiempo…

-Bueno, tú dijiste que ella era virgen en ese entonces y ella se enamoró de ti por lo que todos sabemos. Probablemente sí…. Añade el hecho de que las chicas le toman demasiada importancia al sexo y a su virginidad

-Probablemente….

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

=_**Día 1**_=

=**Aeropuerto de Londres, Inglaterra=**

Candy por fin puso pies en tierra firme. Viajar en avión, no era de sus actividades favoritas, sobre todo por el ascenso y el descenso del vuelo, donde siempre terminaba aferrada al asiento, como si fuera a caerse si se soltaba. Para su suerte, en ese viaje, no había sentido demasiada diferencia, pues Terry, su compañero de asiento, la había sujetado de la mano y la había distraído contándole historia de cuando él vivía en Londres. Aun así, era una suerte estar en el suelo.

El aeropuerto no era muy distinto de Nueva York, se veían rostros desconocidos, gente de visita que ponía cara de turista, gente acostumbrada a viajar, como Terry, que solo admiraba el haber llegado a su destino. Azafatas, pilotos, policías, gente de servicio, niños, adultos, abuelos, jóvenes, parejas, de todo. Sin embargo el cambio estaba al salir.

Un coche enviado por los organizadores del evento que se llevaría a cabo, recogió a los miembros participantes del The Bay Mirror, ofreciéndoles a todos un pequeño tour por la ciudad, antes de llevarlos al hotel. La arquitectura heterogénea de Londres, no caracterizada por algún estilo en especial representaba la ciudad natal de Terry destacando su elegancia y belleza. Edificios de la época romana y medieval, La torre de Londres, maravillando a los turistas y ofreciendo una representación gráfica y real de la maravillosa ciudad. El Big Ben, la cabina de teléfono rojo, los autobuses de dos pisos, cada uno símbolos característicos de la ciudad, símbolos que daban un mensaje a nuestros viajeros: Esto es Londres.

Candy y Sandra, las dos chicas que nunca antes habían visitado Londres, se sentían atrapadas y maravilladas por la bella ciudad que tenían frente a sus ojos, ensoñadas por la maravillosa idea de que algo tan perfecto no podía existir. Archie y Stear, visitantes alguna vez, se maravillaban porque la ciudad nunca cambiaba, siempre igual, bella, antigua, mágica. Terry, albergaba dentro de sí una emoción contenida, aquella que le producía el estar de vuelta, en el lugar que fue la cuna de su nacimiento, su ciudad natal. Como le hubiera gustado, estar de vuelta con sus padres, ver como había cambiado la ciudad, la gente, el ambiente, pero…. Quizás no los tenía a ellos, pero tenía a alguien más, alguien con quien esperaba que al regresar, las cosas estuvieran aclaradas. De ahí no pasaba, tenía 7 días, para declararse, para confesar, para conquistar, el corazón de la bella rubia que abría grandes los ojos al ver la ciudad, Candy.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-Candy es hora de la comida, vamos- dijo Sandra muy emocionada, llamando a la puerta de la habitación de Candy. Llevaban alojadas alrededor de 3 horas, tiempo suficiente para desempacar y acomodarse en sus habitaciones, del lado izquierdo, Sandra, Archie y Stear, del lado derecho Candy y Terry.

-Ya voy, ya voy- dijo Candy al abrir la puerta. Llevaba puesto un suéter de cachemira azul, en contraste a sus jean negros y sus botas de piso azul marino. El clima de Londres no variaba mucho de los inviernos de Nueva York, pero para estar en el mes de febrero, era bastante baja la temperatura para Candy.

-¿Frio?

-¿Tu no?

-No mucho, nunca he sido demasiado friolenta, ja, ja, ja… ¡Vamos!

Candy asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que seguía a Sandra. La puerta de al lado de su habitación se abrió. Enfundado en un traje gris, camisa negra y una bufanda gris opaca, Terry lucía su elegancia y belleza, derritiendo una vez más a Candy, quien al verlo, se sintió tan fuera de lugar como Sandra, pues la segunda solo llevaba un blusa de mangas largas y cuello de tortuga color verde opaco, jeans claros y botines del mismo tono que su blusa.

-Chicas, ¿listas para comer?- preguntó en una sonrisa Terry

-Por supuesto, morimos de hambre- comentó Sandra

-Ja, ja, ja ya somos tres, vamos entonces- al tiempo que caminaban por el pasillo rumbo al elevador, Terry se colocó detrás de Candy mirándola al caminar. Con gracia, con ternura, como si una niña fuera dando brinquitos por el pasillo, no evito sonreír, estaba feliz, muy feliz.

Para ese punto del día, Terry había hablado con Archie y Stear para mantener a todos distraídos buscando una oportunidad para dejar solos a Candy y a Terry. El plan se llevaría a cabo después de la cena en el restaurante del hotel.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-¿Crees que venga, Tony?- preguntó Harry dando un largo sorbo a la bebida frente a él. Anthony y Harry ya instalados en el hotel, esperaban pacientemente a que Candy cruzara las puertas del restaurante, sabían de ante mano que en el Soho, estarían hospedados todos los participantes del evento, dado que los organizadores habían designado el hotel para aquel evento. Archie y Stear ya estaban instalados en una mesa, lejana de donde Anthony aguardaba aunque con una buena vista. Apostaba a que no tardarían en aparecer Candy y Terry y quizás alguien más. 5 miembros por equipo y el rubio, podía apostar que Candy no faltaría.

-Muy seguro- afirmó Anthony mirando la puerta. Ahí estaba. Tal dulce y bonita. ¿Por qué lo embobaba verla?

-Bueno… ¿Qué harás?

-Esperar

-Ah… esa es la parte que no me gusta. Voy a dar una vuelta, buscare a Elisa…- sonrió

-¿Ya volviste con ella? ¿Neil lo sabe?

-Ja, ja, ja, no, no he regresado con esa pequeña bruja, Neil no está enterado de que ella está aquí, como tú no sabes que su hermanita y yo nos vimos esta tarde- Harry guiñó un ojo. Anthony rió.

-En lugar de llamarla así deberías admitir que caíste, hermano. Te atrapo la hermana de tu amigo-

-Si tuviera otra hermana y estuvieras como yo, no dudaría en burlarme- dijo antes de irse. Anthony, sonrió una vez más y luego, pidió otro trago. Mientras observaba a Candy, cada movimiento, cada sonrisa… y lo notó. Estaba ahí, algo que creyó que no.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-Sandra, necesitamos hablar contigo muy seriamente después de la comida- dijo Archie con voz firme y seria

-¿Así?- Sandra enarcó una ceja- ¿De qué?

-De Charlie- rió Stear

-¿Ch-Charlie?- se ruborizó

-Ja, ja, ja, claro queremos interrogarte respecto a su relación. ¿O prefieres que empecemos de una vez?

-Ja…. Mejor después de la comida- aceptó ella

Candy rió por la reacción de su amiga. Terry la miró de esa forma tan peculiar en como solía hacerlo, de esa forma tan… tan… tan Terry. Candy lo miró y se perdió en esa mirada zafiro. Inconscientemente su sonrisa se ensancho, su corazón se aceleró y un rubor comenzó a subir por sus mejillas. Cuando se dio cuenta, se puso de pie, con la mano sobre las mejillas, Terry desconcertado por la reacción.

-Disculpen... creo que debo refrescarme.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

¿Acaso estaba ahí desde que eran adolescentes?

Anthony podía jurar que no. Que ella nunca había mirado a Grandchester como lo hacía en esos momentos. Que nunca se había puesto roja por sus miradas, ni perdida en sus ojos como había parecido. Eso era algo nuevo. Algo que no debía estar.

Se puso de pie y siguió a Candy cuidando que Terry no fuera a verlo. Llego a los sanitarios, no había nadie en el pasillo, tan solo dos puertas esperando se abiertas.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-Cálmate Candy, debes controlarte- se dijo a sí misma, mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Mojo sus manos con el agua fría y se las paso por las mejillas, el calor descendía, sus mejillas de nuevo se normalizaban en su rubor, su pulso estaba casi normal. Respiro, respiro. Se lavó las manos y las seco con una toalla. Se acomodó el cabello y salió.

-¡OH!- exclamó asustada. Anthony recargado en una pared del pasillo. Un pasillo solo. Terry, muy lejos de ella

-¿Sorprendida?- preguntó Anthony con una sonrisa-

-No…

-Entonces quita la mala cara- sonrió- Creo que nuestros encuentros siempre se ven interrumpidos por el imbécil de Grandchester y no sabes cuánto siento eso

-Pues yo no- dijo firme, cada vez más fácil estar cerca del rubio-

-¿Cuánto llevas saliendo con él?- preguntó curioso, queriendo indagar, encontrar algo que detonara la mentira o la verdad

-Unos meses- mintió ella con la más adquirida naturalidad

-¿Cuantos?- insistió

-No te importa. De hecho, nada que respecte a mi te importa. Adiós- dijo tajante

-No- Anthony se puso frente de ella de cuerpo completo, cerrando las salidas

-Déjame ir- pidió Candy en un susurro

-No Candy, tenemos que hablar…- no parecía ser una sugerencia, más bien, una orden

-Yo no tengo nada que decir-

-Pero yo si… y me vas a oír- Anthony dio un paso delante, ella uno atrás. El dio otro paso, ella dos más, chocó con pared. Anthony se acercó a ella por completo, su cuerpo a centímetros del de ella y sus brazos sobre sus hombros cerrándole el camino.

La fragancia de Anthony olía a perfume y Whisky, nada comparado con la loción y cigarrillos que emanaba el cuerpo de Terry. El rubio era alto, tanto como Terry, quizás un poco más delgado, sus ojos agua la atravesaban. Sus labios tan cerca de su rostro la aterraban. Esa cercanía y…

-¿Anthony?- preguntó una voz femenina, ligeramente chillona. El rubio se dio la media vuelta dejando detrás de él a Candy.

-¡Luisa…!- dijo el sorprendido, antes de que la chica se arrojara a sus brazos

-¡Que sorpresa verte aquí! ¿Viniste por la reunión?- pregunto curiosa

-Sí así es…- Luisa miró detrás. Candy la miraba confundida

-¿Vienes acompañado?- ella hizo un puchero. Anthony sonrió. Buena táctica

-Una amiga- rodeó a Candy con su brazo alrededor de su cintura sintiendo su diminuto cuerpo

-Para nada. Creo que tienes un reencuentro. Mi novio me espera, adiós- dijo antes de salir volando por el pasillo y perderse de vista de Anthony

-Creo que tu amiga no está muy feliz de verte

-Me interrumpiste…- dijo algo resentido

-Oh, discúlpame Tony…- se acercó un poco, puso sus manos sobre el cuello y acercó sus labios a las mejillas del rubio.

Luisa tenía el pelo castaño y unos ojos azules oscuros, era delgada y alta, su cuerpo se ajustaba al vestido que llevaba puesto, un vestido azul zafiro que dos centímetros menos habría dejado entrever el encaje de su lencería. Ella y Anthony, habían salido un par de semanas en la universidad, ambos estudiaban reportaje, sin embargo ella, trabajaba para una revista de Nueva Jersey

-¿Puedo compensarte el que esa se haya ido?- preguntó ella mimosamente rozando con su aliento las mejillas del rubio que disfrutaba de la fragancia a alcohol, perfume y –_Anthony podría jurarlo_- alguna sustancia cargada de feromonas.

-¿Estás aquí con la Atlantic Herald?- pregunto el queriendo saber si ella estaba ahí por alguna razón distinta al trabajo, queriendo mostrarse renuente a los encantos delanteros de la señorita que lo tenía prensado

-Por supuesto…- dijo ella plantando un beso de media luna a Anthony

-¿Estas en los espectáculos verdad?- preguntó más interesado

-Veo que recuerdas algo de mí- ¡Victoria! Para ella, quien creía haber interrumpido una de las conquistas de Anthony

-No te podría olvidar, querida- dijo el sonriendo, poniendo una de sus manos sobre la cintura de Luisa, sus dedos palpando la tela que deseaba retirar

-¿Soy algo memorable?- la sonrisa de Luisa era triunfal, ella estaba ahí tratando de encontrar una aventura en el rubio, el bien sabía, podía apostar, que la vestimenta de Luisa era para provocarlo, todas las revistas y periódicos sabían quienes asistirían, Luisa debía de haber oído su nombre. Y no se equivocaba.

-Lo serás si empiezas a considerar mudarte a Nueva York- dijo el con una sonrisa coqueta, cayendo en el juego por completo

-¿Me estás ofreciendo trabajo?- preguntó con una pequeña trompa de tristeza en los labios

-Tendrás tus privilegios…- Anthony guiño un ojo y su mano descendió a los glúteos de Luisa apretando un poco lo que quería

-¿Cuál es tu habitación?- rió ella a su oído

-Cuarto piso, a la izquierda, 305…. Te espero esta noche- susurró sin retirar las manos de donde las tenía

-Yo quiero ir ahora…- rogó ella, su lengua sobre el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de Anthony, él sonrió. Por un momento había querido salir detrás de Candy, sostenerla y empezar a explicar lo que quería, que había cambiado, que empezaba a darse cuenta de lo mucho que la hirió, pero, al tener ahí a Luisa, ¿Cómo podía negarse? La vida le ponía en frente esos placeres a los que no podía negarse, menos por una mujer como Candy.

-Pues vamos ahora- Anthony acercó más a Luisa, su mano bajo a su muslo, subiendo la tela del vestido…. Luisa rió y besó su cuello, luego se soltó del agarre y tomó la mano de Anthony rumbo al elevador. Una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, tenía lo que quería y tal parecía, podría esmerarse en seguir su juego….

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Archie, Stear y Sandra, no tardaron demasiado en retirarse después del postre y Candy no sabía cómo hacerle saber a Terry de su encuentro con el rubio, de alguna manera, se sentía comprometida a comunicar a Terry de dicho suceso.

-¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo?- le pregunto Terry a Candy

-Me gustaría mucho

-Vamos pues- Terry se puso de pie y tomo la mano de Candy con delicadeza, guiándola fuera del hotel. El clima era normal, hacía viento, estaba nublado, Candy temblaba bajo su suéter, pero era aguantable. Caminaron largo rato sin charlar, hasta que cruzando la calle, dieron con un hermoso parque, entonces Terry se animó a hablar

-Me gusta Londres. De hecho, si Londres fuera mujer, quizás me casaría con ella, ja, ja, ja- rió

-¿Naciste aquí verdad?- preguntó Candy curiosa

-Sí, nací aquí en Londres, en una clínica muy cercana al Big Ben- enfatizó- Viví aquí hasta los 12 años que mis padres decidieron mudarse a América…

-Eso si lo recuerdo- rió ella. Recordó brevemente la primera vez que lo vio, un chico estirado como muchos, pero sin efecto sobre ella, pues realmente no la había cautivado su belleza si no, sus ojos, unos ojos que desde que lo había tratado, siempre hablaban por él. Un chico con una actitud rebelde, pero caballeroso, inclusive tímido.

-Ja, ja, ja, si… cuando me dijeron que nos iríamos yo no quería, rogué a mi madre que convenciera a mi padre para quedarnos, pero ninguno de los dos accedió. Cuando no me quedó otra opción, imploré a la nana que cuidaba de mí que los convenciera, pero aun así no funciono

-¿Por qué no querías irte?

-Pues… por varias cosas, mi casa estaba aquí, mis amigos, mis parientes cercanos… Y…-

Terry detuvo sus palabras al notar a donde los había llevado la charla.

-Y esto- dijo. Candy contempló extasiada la rueda gigante frente a ellos, el London Eye, se alzaba con majestuosidad y elegancia, sus cabinas de cristal giraban en torno a las manecillas del reloj, dejando observar a sus pasajeros, la hermosa vista de Londres.

-Aquí me traía mamá siempre cuando me portaba mal o cuando me portaba muy bien. A los 9 años venía yo solo, el mayordomo se aseguraba de dejarme seguro con un encargado y venía a recogerme siempre dos horas después. Me encantaba estar aquí, me despejaba la mente, me relajaba, me hacía feliz…

-¿Desde cuándo no vienes a Londres, Terry?- preguntó

-Desde los 12 años.

-¿Tanto tiempo?- se sorprendió

-Bueno, jure que cuando volvería una de dos, estaría con la mujer que sería mi esposa o con mis padres-

-No soy ninguno de esos…- dijo apenada- pero… ¿quieres que subamos? Debes subir. Debe ser el sello de que Terry Grandchester esta devuelta- sonrió y tomó la mano de Terry

-Ja, ja, ja… ¡claro que lo eres!- exclamó feliz él- Eres mi novia- guiño un ojo y sonrió. Candy se sonrojo pero decidió seguirle el juego a Terry

-Entonces novio mío, ¿subimos?

-Claro novia mía- rió él. Quizás fuera una mentira o una jugada para mantener alejado a un idiota, pero él sabía que no mentía, cuando afirmaba a Candy ser la mujer que quizás un día le diera el honor de decirse suya.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Hacía calor, mucho calor, de echo estaba ardiendo. El cuerpo de Anthony ardía como si estuviera en el mismo infierno, pero le agradaba el calor. El rubio estaba sentado en un cómodo colchón de su habitación en el hotel. Sus pantalones estaban en el suelo, junto a sus calzoncillos, su camisa, dos pares de zapatos, unos de él y otros de su acompañante y un vestido azul. Luisa, estaba delante de él, haciendo una danza sensual y lenta, mientras desabrochaba si sostén y lo retiraba, luego, bajaba lentamente sus bragas deslizándolas con movimientos lentos para seducir al rubio. Una vez que nada cubría su cuerpo, Luisa se abalanzó sobre el rubio, sentándose sobre él con sus protuberantes pechos rozando el torso del rubio, y sus labios viajando del cuello a la oreja de Anthony y de regreso. El rubio se dedicaba a disfrutar a sentir, sus manos trazaban líneas por la espalda de Luisa incitándola a seguir el juego que había comenzado, sus ojos se cerraron y….

….

_Ella no lo besaba. Ni siquiera quería mirarlo, pero él, lo estaba gozando. Anthony besaba el cuello de Candy con ferocidad, al tiempo que recorría con los manos cada centímetro de la espalda de la rubia, cada vez que lo hacía notaba bajo su tacto algo suave, delicado, algo que quizás si no fuera una apuesta y fuera importante para él, cuidaría como un tesoro. Piel, delicada, suave, con aroma a Menta, muy seguramente por el jabón de Candy…_

…

Abrió los ojos. Y detuvo sus manos.

Luisa dejo de besarlo.

-¿Qué te pasa Anthony?

-Candy…- dijo en Shock. Luisa se alejó un poco, intrigada, molesta

-¿Quién es Candy?- exigió saber

"_Desde entonces lo sabías imbécil. ¿Por qué entonces te dejaste llevar por la apuesta? Para ti, ella era lo que ahora… bella. Tus manos lo sabían.-_dijo una voz en su cabeza- _No, era solo una apuesta, una derrota a Terry, como ahora-_dijo otra voz, contradiciendo a la primera-_¿Entonces porque no disfrutas a Luisa en lugar de recordar eso?- _hablo la primera voz-_ Si, deberías hacer eso…Pero… Candy, Candy… BASTA BROWER, DEJA DE PENSAR EN ELLA"_

-¿Quién?- preguntó Anthony queriendo alejar sus pensamientos de la rubia que se había aparecido cuando más inoportuno era el momento

-Pues a la que acabas de nombrar. ¡Demonios Anthony!- Luisa se quitó de encima y se puso de pie. Con un rápido movimientos tenía las zapatillas puestas y las bragas también. Estaba sujetándose el sostén, cuando Anthony detuvo sus manos y acabó el trabajo por ella. Luego de dio la media vuelta y la acercó a él, sujetándola fuertemente por la cintura. La besó.

-No te enfades mi amor- dijo tiernamente

-Acabas de llamar a quien sabe cuál de tus putas- su berrinche era sincero

-No princesa, Candy es solo…- _Piensa rápido idiota-_ Es solo la novia de Neil, mi viejo amigo ¿lo recuerdas?, él está saliendo con una boba llamada así

-¿Y porque la nombraste?- dijo enfadada

-Bueno, la vi en la tarde antes de encontrarnos, se me hizo raro, Neil cree que ella está en Escocia… no la había reconocido pero me acorde hace un momento, supongo que abrí la boca en un mal momento, pero estoy preocupado…

-¿Porque?

-¡Imagina que ella este engañando a mí amigo en mis narices!- exclamó sobreactuando. Aunque Luisa parecía no dudar de sus palabras…

-¡Anthony! Tu siempre como un príncipe- Luisa lo besó en los labios, él la acercó más, chocando con el borde de la cama, ambos cayeron sobre el colchón. Anthony sujeto los glúteos de Luisa impulsándola a subirse en la cama agazapada sobre él. Ella sujeto la manos a la colcha del colchón.

-Soy TU príncipe

-Ambos sabemos que solo soy una puta más- dijo ella volviendo a enfadarse. El rubio subió sus manos a la espalda de ella, acariciando el sujetador del sostén.

-Para nada… nunca te lo dije. En la universidad me tenías loco, cuando terminamos, busque a Polly porque quería encelarte, pero no funcionó. Luego… dejaste de hacerme caso y te fuiste a New Jersey, yo…- se apenó

-¿Tu…?

-Compró la revista para leer tus artículos. Verte hoy fue hermoso.

-Estabas ocupado…

-Una amiga cualquiera. En cambio tu… tan ardiente en ese vestido azul, tan linda con tu rostro de princesa, no…. Casi me desmayo de la emoción

-No parecías muy contento…

-¿Quieres ver que tan contento estoy de verte?

-Primero quiero saber que pasara después de tu felicidad…

-Mi amor… ¿Te ofrecí trabajo recuerdas?

-TRABAJO, no algo más…

-Eres una pequeña mensa cariño- rió él

-¿Porque?

-Yo no quiero que trabajes… yo solo quiero que vengas conmigo a Nueva York, a mi departamento… no quiero tener que estar viajando para ver a mi novia, cuando puedo tenerla en mi apartamento…

-¿NOVIA?

-¿No quieres serlo?- dijo él triste. Ella sonrió y asintió, besando los labios del rubio, mientras las manos de este quitaban de nuevo las prendas que ella traía encima.

Novia de Anthony Brower, Luisa no podía estar más contenta. Ciertamente no buscaba eso, sino un rato de diversión con aquel hombre, pero, teniendo la oportunidad de ser la novia de un hombre sexy, dulce y rico, no podía negarse. Podría dejar a su jefe y largarse con Anthony.

Anthony, no quería nada con Luisa, él no era de noviazgos, pero necesitaba algo que lo zafara de sus pensamientos y en el futuro, al menos por esos días, un distractor de Candy y que mejor que la sexy Luisa, nada podía atarla a él, más que el noviazgo. Ya luego la dejaría.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**-**¡Te lo juro! Albert era un caos cuando era joven. A los 16 años intentó hacer un pastel por mi cumpleaños, esa vez, acabamos comprando tarta en la repostería de la señorita María

-Ja, ja, ja, no te lo creo, Albert era un súper hermano para mí, nunca supe de algo que no pudiera hacer- rió Terry. Él y Candy, caminaban por las calles de Londres de vuelta al hotel, ella sujetada del brazo del inglés, riendo, conversando.

-Pues la cocina no es su fuerte… Karen debe saberlo a estas alturas- dijo

-Ay mi hermanita… Créeme que nunca pensé que se enamoraría de tu hermano

-Ja, ja, ja, para Isaac y para mí, era obvio. Nunca se separaban en la escuela

-Bueno… pero yo no me separaba de Isaac y no por eso somos almas gemelas- Candy se detuvo y miró con los ojos entrecerrados y la nariz arrugada a Terry- ¿Qué pasa?

-Terry Grandchester… ¿ERES GAY?- preguntó conteniendo la risa

-¡CANDY! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?- rió- CLARO QUE NO- exclamó

-¿Seguro…?- se mofo Candy

-Por mi cabello que no

-¿Tu cabello?

-¡Claro!- rió él, enroscando un rizo de sus cabellos castaños en su dedo y haciendo ojitos a Candy. Otra broma más que robó carcajadas de la boca de Candy.

Pronto entre risas y charlas, llegaron a una zona conocida y fue entonces que Terry lo notó. El cuello de Candy se tornaba rojizo en alguna parte, el frío estaba irritando su piel, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Se quitó la bufanda y la pasó por el cuello de Candy, abrigando con delicadeza el delicado cuello de la rubia. Candy inhalo más de cerca ese aroma a loción y tabaco. Sonrió.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, no encontraron ni a Archie, Stear o Luisa, así que se dirigieron a sus habitaciones directamente. Solo en la soledad de su recámara, Candy notó que la bufanda de Terry seguía en su cuello, quiso salir a devolverla, pero no pudo. Si quiera esa noche, quería un recuerdo que por la mañana hiciera real lo vivido esa tarde. Una tarde mágica, al lado de Terry.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**=Al otro día (DIA 2)=**

**-Recámara de Anthony-**

-Buenos días…- cantó la voz de Luisa, quien enredada en las sábanas, buscaba con sus manos como abrazar a Anthony

-Hola- dijo Anthony secamente. Sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte, sus ojos miraban fijamente el techo. Sus brazos detrás de su cabeza le servían de almohada. Luisa se recargó sobre su pecho y besó su barbilla…

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó. Anthony reaccionó y sonrió. Abrazó a Luisa y la recostó sobre su pecho acariciando sus cabellos.

-En lo maravillosa que será mi vida al lado tuyo…- dijo

-No te queda lo cursi, ¿sabes?

-¿No te gusta? A todas las chicas les gusta lo cursi- dijo algo triste

-Si eres tú, me encanta… pero yo prefiero a MI Anthony

-¿Tú Anthony?- el rubio enarcó una ceja. Luisa volvió a moverse sobre el pecho de Anthony, una mano sobre el cabello del rubio, otra descendiendo a su intimidad…

-MI Anthony… serio, reservado, dispuesto a jugar, a tratarme como zorra si con eso me da las noches más salvajes de mi vida, como anoche

-¿Así que salvaje eh?- sonrió el

-Por supuesto…- Luisa apretó la intimidad del rubio, robando un jadeo de boca de Anthony

-Bueno, en ese caso… quítate- dijo tajante y sentándose en la cama, quitando las manos de la chica fuera de él

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundida

-Vístete y lárgate- dijo él

-¿Pero…?- tal vez había sido mala idea pedir al chico malo

-Querías que te tratara como una zorra, bueno, así las trato yo. Vístete, lárgate y busca en tu armario algo provocador para esta noche… te espero aquí a las 8- sonrió. Luisa sintió una leve oleada de felicidad. Se acercó a Anthony besando sus hombros…

-¿Qué tan provocador?

-No lo sé. No suelo vestir a mis zorras… pero… -Anthony buscó sus calzoncillos en el suelo y se los puso, se puso de pie y besó el cuello de Luisa- tienes que parecer mujer de bar, no planeo hacerte feliz si tu no me haces feliz a mí

-Te hare el hombre más feliz del mundo- gruño ella

-Bueno… entonces obedéceme. Te esperó aquí a las 8. Y no digas a nadie que estamos saliendo, arruinaría mi diversión

Luisa solo asintió. Se vistió y se fue. Anthony entró a la ducha, de nuevo pensando en Candy, de nuevo ensoñando con acariciar sus cabellos rubios, recordando como la había tenido entre sus brazos, como era su perfume, su imagen en la fiesta, su imagen esperando a Grandchester. Al término del baño se secó y se vistió, su mejor traje. Necesitaba encontrarla, verla, tenerla frente a frente. Para poder sacársela de la cabeza y concentrarse en la mujer que hacía apenas una hora había corrido de su recámara

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**-Restaurante del Hotel-**

-¿Dónde están todos?- preguntó Candy a Terry cuando se sentó a la mesa. Como era de esperarse, ella albergaba la idea de desayunar todos, sin embargo, no era así.

-Archie está en su recámara, arreglando papeles para traer a Anne a la fiesta del último día por su cuenta, Stear esta con el equipo de fotografía que le asignaron y Sandra… bueno, ella vino y se fue. Charlie piensa que nadie conoce su relación, pero, si no tiene cuidado, todos sabrán que está en Londres persiguiendo al amor de su vida, ja, ja, ja- explicó Terry quien comía tranquilamente algo de fruta de temporada

-¿Charlie esta en Londres?- preguntó Candy sorprendida bebiendo su jugo

-Sí, llegó ayer en la noche, según Archie y Sandra se enteró después del desayuno- picó una fruta y se la llevó a la boca.

-¿Debo entonces hacer lo de Stear y preparar mí artículo?

-¿Aún no tienes algo?- preguntó curioso, mirando fijamente el cuello de Candy.

La vio desde que entró al restaurante, acercándose al buffet de comida que el hotel ofrecía. Sus jeans era negros, sus botas color arena altas y hasta la rodilla, su blusa cuello de tortuga era del mismo color que sus botas, su sacó de cuero era negro y llevaba bufanda. Pero no la había reconocido hasta que la vio de cerca. Era SU bufanda. Candy usaba SU bufanda. Sonrió.

-Sí, está todo listo, aplique muchas mejoras al diseño que utilicé en la premiación y el articulo que escribí es acerca del día de San Valentín en Nueva York- sonrió Candy

-¡Estupendo! Les fascinará….

-Gracias- dijo sonrojada

-No te apenes. No creo que sea necesario que trabajes demasiado. Sus artículos son para el quinto día de nuestra estancia aquí y son para mí. Yo prepararé todo. Y también lo expondré. Más que nada se trata de una conferencia en la que presentemos el estilo de cada periódico en cada ciudad.

-¡Entonces me esmeraré! Para que presentes el trabajo orgulloso.

-Yo estoy orgulloso de mi equipo. Por ello… ¿te importaría regalarme tu día? Creo que mereces ser guiada por Londres por un profesional- guiño un ojo

-Ja, ja, ja….- rió ella. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero alguien la interrumpió

-Vaya, vaya, la linda pareja está disfrutando de su viaje- dijo Anthony con recelo

-Buenos días, mi lindo teñido- canturreó Terry mirando a Candy con una sonrisa

-Idiota- murmuró el rubio

-¿Nos acompañas esta mañana?- preguntó Candy sonriendo a Terry. Ambos muy divertidos por su juego

-Me temo que no mi hermosa Candy, pero quisiera un momento a solas contigo…

-Uh…- exclamó Terry- Eso me dolió. Creía que su odio era una fachada para ocultar su amor por mí, pero creo que en realidad fui usado porque el teñido deseaba a mi novia, ja, ja, ja- Terry guiñó un ojo, Candy rió. Otra vez la broma de "Terry gay"- Aunque…. Deberías ir a calmar a una fiera- Terry miró detrás de Anthony, donde una castaña, enfundada en una mini falda rosa miraba a Anthony muy recelosamente

-Mierda- exclamó Anthony antes de retirarse sin despedirse, con rumbo a la de minifalda.

-Mónica… ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?- preguntó incómodo al tener frente a él a su última conquista. Una bella modelo francesa que había conocido en un bar, con la que no solo tuvo sexo si no que por la mañana, ella le exigía el matrimonio y él muy apenado, salía corriendo del departamento de aquella mujer loca.

-No es ningún placer Anthony- dijo ella el francés

-Oh Monny… - dijo con una trompa de niño de 6 años- ¿Sigues enfadada? Disculpa mi repentina salida de aquella vez, estaba asustado de no ser demasiado bueno para ti-

-Ajá- dijo ella indignada

-Puedo compensarte- dijo él a su oído y ella se ablandó

-¿Cómo?

-No es estoy proponiendo matrimonio, porque tengo novia- dijo como excusa- pero…. ¿Te importaría modelar para mí?- guiño un ojo

-¿Y tú novia?

-Oh mi vida… somos profesionales. Ella no sabrá. Solo es una sesión fotográfica…- otro guiño.

Y ella se rompió como un huevo ante los encantos del rubio.

…..

…..

…

-¡Candy vámonos! Si sigo teniendo de vista como Anthony hace pucheros y ojitos a esa mujer voy a vomitar- dijo Terry asqueado

-Ja, ja, ja, ¿quieres caminar?- preguntó ella

-Mmm… mejor vayamos en autobús. Probaremos tu visita guiada en el autobús de dos pisos y llamaremos por la cabina roja, jajaja.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**-**¿Tu hotel esta cerca verdad?- preguntó Anthony a Mónica.

-Sí a unas cuadras. Tu novia no te verá querido- dijo ella en una sonrisa

-¿Qué haces en el Soho si no estás hospedada?- preguntó él

-¡Oh! Erré el hotel, venía a buscar a una amiga mía que también es modelo para la sesión que tendremos esta noche… pero… me equivoque de camino.

-¿Quién es tu amiga?- preguntó curioso- ¿La conozco?

-Susana Marlowe, americana, dudo que sepas quien es- dijo ella indiferente

Anthony palideció.

Susana Marlowe estaba en Londres. Su antiguo amor de colegio. La chica por la que se peleó con Terry al declararle su odio, la primera victoria de inglés…. Y la carta de la suerte, para derrotarlo finalmente.

-Ansió conocerla…-susurró.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_Hola a todas. ¡Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo! Mis mejores deseos y bendiciones, que la hayan pasado muy bien y disfruten de este año nuevo en compañía de sus familiares, que 2015 llene sus hogares de armonía y felicidad._

_Bueno, como regalo navideño este capitulo es más extenso y el que viene será igual. Como pueden ver, algo se ha metido en la cabeza de Anthony y Terry parece tener un gran avance con Candy. Espero que es capítulo sea de su agrado y espero sus reviews con ansías si desean dejarlos. Gracias por seguirme hasta ahora. Les prometo tratar de darles emoción y romance en cada capitulo. Espero igual, que no sea desagradable para ustedes el LIME o LEMON que quizás llegue a presentar, pero básicamente la historia lo necesita. _

_Nos estamos leyendo._

**Su amiga. JULIETAG.28**

**Gracias a:**

**Skarllet northman, Iris Adriana, LizCarter, Becky70, Analiz, CANDY**


End file.
